无心之剑
by Polarnight-SS
Summary: 原创猫魅族冒险者黑骑x光之战士男精黑骑的故事 在解放了阿拉米格后，光之战士面临了新的挑战，然而这个挑战的来源竟然是…一个看起来脏兮兮奄奄一息的猫男？ Yaoi/MxM
1. 无心之剑 01

按理来说，突入异端者营地剿灭异端者本不是现在已经是解放了阿拉米格和多玛的光之战士的工作。要不是该死的罗薇娜一脸坏笑的告诉他她的用于支持冒险者活动的物资刚好就在那批货物里，而那批货物在从乌尔达哈运到神拳痕的路上被伊修加德的异端者残党刚好劫走了的话。

狗屎奸商罗薇娜。

三条极夜一脸不情愿的嚼着从黄金港出发时打包的一份柿叶寿司。踏进库尔札斯境内的一瞬间寿司就被冻成了冰块，现在咬起来简直嘎嘣嘎嘣作响。

如果情报没有出错的话，异端者应该是驻扎在了大脚雪人洞穴附近。周围的风雪渐渐大了起来，能见度也明显的降低了不少。现在的他已经不是当年那个差点在暴风雪里丢掉性命的家伙了，这场暴风雪正是他期盼已久的。这么低的能见度刚好能满足他偷袭的需要。风声也能掩盖他挥剑的声音。

嚼完最后一口，三条极夜站起来，拍了拍身上的雪花，扑了一些积雪熄灭了篝火，而后伸手拿起靠在岩壁上的大剑背在身上。

三条极夜贴着墙壁往大脚雪人洞穴中望了一眼。风雪中依然能看到异端者营地幽幽的火把，若是隼巢驻兵提供的消息无误的话，即使是在这种恶劣的天气下门口也至少会有两个放风的异端者。要是自己是忍者就好了，影遁摸过去可比背着大剑一路打进去容易多了。

不过反正是剿灭异端者窝点，怎么潜入似乎问题都不大。三条极夜搓了搓有些被冻僵的手，拉起兜帽，贴着阴影摸到了营地门口旁边。

呵，看起来还是有些顺利的。三条极夜无声的咧了咧嘴，拔出背后的大剑，一个跳斩打在一个门卫身上。

"什么人！" 眼看着自己的同伴被不知道从哪里蹦出来的人打倒，异端者警卫警觉的拔出了武器。

"收快递的。"三条极夜笑着挡下异端者毫无威胁的劈砍，一脚把他踹到雪堆里。

"难以置信，龙诗战争都结束了怎么还有如此不开化的异端者。"三条极夜低声说着，从晕倒的警卫身上摸出钥匙，打开了营地大门。

散兵游勇的异端者当然并不能对三条极夜构成什么威胁。虽然一般执行任务的时候他总是会和队友一起行动，能够随时得到队友的支持，但是这样单枪匹马捣毁营地这种事也不是没有干过。颇为轻松地解决掉异端者在如同迷宫一般的山洞中布下的重重关卡，三条极夜终于找到了存放异端者抢来的货物的营地。

"真是充满了老鼠窝的臭味。"三条极夜皱了皱眉，弯下腰在仓库里堆积如山的货箱中翻找了起来。罗薇娜这个老贼非要跟自己说什么从摩杜纳挖出来的这批秘宝特别珍贵，现在想想怎么想也就是压榨冒险者们从水晶塔附近找到的亚拉戈时光油之类的玩意儿，真是搞不懂她为什么对这种东西看的这么重。已经是现在不需要了的材料，难不成罗薇娜还拿这些东西再加工成别的强化药高价卖给冒险者不成？

啧，不管了。总之快点找到快点完成任务就好，这样伊修加德那边和罗薇娜那边自己都好交代。

各种破烂的装备，不知从哪个可怜骑兵团手里抢来的补给，还有各种奇奇怪怪的龙堡那边的石块雕像。怎么看都不像是存放罗薇娜老太婆那"贵重的"货物的地方。

叹了口气，三条极夜离开了仓库，却迎面撞上来一个异端者。

"皇都的人？"异端者看到三条极夜露在头发外标志性的精灵族尖耳，吓得直接退着贴到了墙上。

三条极夜皱起了眉，右手伸到背后握住了大剑的剑柄，"如果非要说的话我算是，异端者。"

"啊！不要杀我！"只见这个异端者突然跪下大哭了起来，"我不是！我不是异端者！"

"你不是？"

"我不是！我是个乌尔达哈的马夫！他他他他们这些人，把我抓起来了！"他似乎害怕三条极夜不相信自己，摘下了自己的头套，"你看看我！我真的不是这里的异端者！求求你！救救我！"

"我看你的样子也分辨不出来。"三条极夜按了按太阳穴，这人吵得他头疼，右手依然紧紧的握在剑柄上。

"怎么会这样！"男人抱头痛哭，"你不能这样对我见死不救啊！"

"除非你能找到证实你自己身份的东西"三条极夜皱起了眉头，见鬼，怎么周围的脚步声那么大，一定是这个傻子引过来的，"而且我建议你快点，他们就要来了。"

男人愣了一下，随即手忙脚乱的在自己的身上翻找了起来，从口袋里翻出了一张皱巴巴的小纸片，马上如获至宝一样交给了三条极夜："太好了这个居然还在！你看看这个！这是我在罗薇娜商会登记的交易许可！你看这个人像！"

三条极夜瞥了一眼，确实是这个人的没错，看来自己真的是误会他了。正当他想要对男人说点什么的时候，走廊两侧同时出现了一大批异端者。看起来这些异端者是想要一口气解决掉自己了，三条极夜伸出手，把男人从地上拎起来，顺手塞到了背后的仓库里。

"喂！"男人挣扎着拽着三条极夜的袖子。

"躲在里面安静点，不想给我添乱就别搞事。"三条极夜挣开男人的手，关上了仓库大门。

三条极夜把大剑插在地上，以自身为中心释放出了暗黑骑士强大的暗黑之力。

"来啊小老鼠们！让我来替伊塞勒给你们上堂课！"

仓库里的男人捂住耳朵缩在角落里，身体止不住的颤抖。

"喂，没事吧你。"

男人睁开眼，映入眼帘的就是三条极夜甚至还没抹干净鲜血的脸。

"我…我没事！谢谢…谢谢你救了我。"男人强撑着从地上站起来，却一个腿软摔在了旁边的货物堆上。货箱翻倒撒了一地的水晶，眼看就要把男人淹没。三条极夜眼疾手快把他从地上捞了起来。

"别再给我添麻烦了。"三条极夜无奈的摇摇头，把自己的外套给男人披上，"你是为罗薇娜商会工作的吧。"

男人点了点头。

"你知道你被绑来的时候，货物被丢到哪里了吗？"

"知道，在这一边。"男人说，"我还有个请求。"

"什么？"三条极夜挑了挑眉毛。

男人深吸了一口气："我还有个同伴，他也被抓了，现在还被关在地牢里。你能不能救救他？他还是个孩子，我不能眼看着这群异端者毁了他！"

"了解了，救人要紧。"三条极夜从包里摸出一条毛巾简单擦拭了一下自己脸上的血，"你认路么，带我过去吧。"

"好。"

三条极夜从来不知道原来大脚雪人山洞的地下还有如此复杂的地下通道。怕是异端者们为了开拓领地渐渐挖出来的。简直和鼹鼠一样。

冰冷的铁栏杆背后是一个被镣铐禁锢在墙上的男性猫魅族。在如此寒冷的环境下，他却身上只有一件单衣，裸露在衣服外的皮肤已经冻得青紫。这样的状态怕是已经与尸体无异了。听到了有人进来的声音，猫魅的耳朵抖了抖，然后抬起了头，细细的霜从他发梢上落下。

"啊啊！滕少爷！"男人看到了黑发的猫魅，连滚带爬地跑到了栏杆前，跪在地上向牢笼里伸出手，想要抚摸笼子里的猫魅。

"吉姆尼？"被称作滕少爷的猫魅眯了眯眼，认出了面前的人，露出了舒心的笑容，"太好了你没事啊。你快走，被别的异端者发现了就不好了。"

"已经没事了滕少爷！这位皇都来的英雄把异端者都干掉了，我们自由了！"吉姆尼激动地摇晃着栏杆。

三条极夜伸手把吉姆尼从栏杆旁拽开，"要叙旧出去再说，现在就先别浪费时间了。"

"让开点。"

一个利落的斩击，牢门的锁链应声而断。

被劫来的陆行鸟篷车意外的没怎么受到损坏。同行的陆行鸟除了受到了一些惊吓以外也并无大碍。三条极夜仔细的检查了一遍车内的货物，欣慰地发现并没有什么缺损。也幸亏罗薇娜找自己及时，不然也不知道这些异端者都会对这些货物做什么。

三条极夜轻轻地把已经脱力晕过去的滕少爷放在篷车后座上，随后走到篷车背后，和吉姆尼一起把篷车推出了异端者营地坑道。

"谢谢你救了我们。"吉姆尼说，他的声音快要被风声盖过。

"不用谢，完成任务而已"三条极夜揉了揉自己刚刚不小心被异端者砍伤的肩膀，"走吧，我们回隼巢，到隼巢就安全了。"

"不，你带着少爷去吧。"吉姆尼苦笑着摇了摇头，"我已经回不去了。"

"为什么？"

"我已经和异端者无异了，倒是少爷还是无辜的，带他走。"他语气里甚至带上了一丝哭腔，"照顾好少爷，拜托你了。"

"等等！"三条极夜伸出手，却只抓到了风中的雪花。吉姆尼早已钻进了异端者营地弯弯曲曲的地下迷宫中。

看着篷车中依然昏迷着的滕少爷，三条极夜咬紧了自己的下唇，飞身坐在了篷车的驾驶位上，拽动了指令陆行鸟前进的铃铛。

真冷啊，库尔扎斯。


	2. 无心之剑 02

"哦呀，你醒了啊。"

坐在床沿上赤裸着上半身的猫魅族警觉地动了动耳朵，却没有转过身去，"是你救了我吧，谢谢。"

"客气话就不用说了。"三条极夜笑了笑，把大剑卸了下来，随手脱下外套搭在衣帽架上，"身体好些了？"

猫魅族点了点头，继续用幻术处理着自己身上的伤口。看着猫魅手心的幻光，三条极夜禁不住眯起了双眼。

"吉姆尼呢？你没有带他出来吗。"猫魅问。

"没有，他执意不跟我走，自己跑回异端者洞穴了。"三条极夜摇了摇头随手搬了个椅子，坐在猫魅面前。

猫魅的手顿了顿，然后继续输出魔力对自己治疗，"这样，我知道了，谢谢。"

"所以我该怎么称呼你呢？滕少爷？"三条极夜问。

"滕梓铭，叫我滕梓铭就好。"猫魅轻笑了一声，"少爷什么的，我可不是那种娇生惯养的人。你呢？我该叫你什么？"

三条极夜犹豫了一下，"萨尔，仅仅是萨尔而已。"

滕梓铭抬起头来审视了三条极夜一眼，又回头瞥了一眼靠在墙上的大剑，然后点了点头，"我伤养好了以后就回乌尔达哈，不会再继续麻烦你的。"

"不如说，我更希望你多麻烦我一阵子。"三条极夜笑了笑说。

"什么意思。"

"我觉得你很有天赋成为一名暗黑骑士。"三条极夜伸出手，掌心的暗黑骑士之证散发着耀眼的光芒，"跟我待一阵子吧。"

"呵，算了吧。"滕梓铭推开三条极夜的手，"萨尔，虽说你救了我，但我并不想学习你战斗的方式。我只是一个商人的孩子，我没有任何兴趣成为冒险者拯救世界。"

"但是暗黑骑士之证…"

滕梓铭摇了摇头："你去忙你的事吧，不要在我这儿浪费时间了。"

三条极夜叹了一口气，拿起外套和大剑，离开了房间。

"看起来不太顺利？"希德勒格看着从客房里一脸沮丧的走出来的三条极夜，挑了挑眉毛。

"何止是不太顺利，完全的拒绝。"三条极夜愤恨的把一摞金币丢给吉布里隆，接过他手里的两杯烈酒，"暗黑骑士之证怎么会偏偏对这种小子起反应。"

"他身上有那种特质吧。"希德勒格接过酒杯，刚要仰头喝一口，却被莉艾勒用胳膊肘撞了一下，于是尴尬的放下了杯子，"水晶会对有特质的人起反应，就算那个人看起来一点都不像。"

"然而那小子是个幻术师，暗黑骑士之证对他起反应？这可真是见了鬼了。"三条极夜给自己灌了一口酒。

"又不是黑魔对白魔法师之证起反应，你惊讶个什么，弗雷那家伙也是会幻术的啊。"希德勒格说，"真是想不到某位光之战士也会这么大惊小怪。"

"算了别说了我头疼，我要去歇会儿。灵魂水晶先还给你，你有空去试试劝那家伙，我是暂时受不了了。"三条极夜摆了摆手，扶着有些潮湿的石壁，顺着向下的楼梯离开了忘忧骑士亭。

"这孩子。"希德勒格摇了摇头，收起了桌上的灵魂水晶。

好热。

好热。

好热好热好热好热，全身上下好像都要烧起来了。

滕梓铭翻来覆去的打着滚，身上的燥热感却难以消退，如同血管里流着的不是鲜血，而是液体的火焰。自从自己被异端者绑进营地里被喂下那碗腥臭的液体以后，只要自己还清醒着的时候，就会时不时的产生这种燥热。滕梓铭用被子捂住自己的嘴，不让自己叫出声。症状一天比一天严重了，滕梓铭渐渐觉得，再过不了几天，自己就要被这烈焰烧死。

所以才不愿意答应萨尔啊，为什么一个将死之人还要答应别人成为一个暗黑骑士呢。

明明自己什么想要保护的东西都没有。

指尖深深的嵌入枕头里，发出了布料撕裂的声音。

"今天的库尔扎斯难得晴朗啊。"三条极夜倚靠着插在雪原中的一把盖尔伯格缓缓坐下，"我又来看你了，三条极夜。"

微凉的风撩起了绑在盖尔伯格枪柄上的布条，在空中猎猎作响。

"多玛解放了，翠水乡我也去了，这两天捡回来一个小家伙，总算是有点理解当时你的心境了。"

"放心，我会成为合格的光之战士的，就算比不上你。"

三条极夜笑了笑，把从忘忧骑士亭带出来的一瓶酒埋到长枪旁的雪堆底下。就在这时，通讯贝发出了声响。

"喂？是我，希德勒格，快回来，有情况！"希德勒格焦急的声音从通讯贝里传来。

"知道了，我这就回来。"三条极夜起身，轻轻拍掉身上的雪花，挂掉了通讯贝

"那么我走了，我还会来看你的。"

只有风声回应他。

"什么情况？"三条极夜刚推开房间门，就看到了把滕梓铭死死地摁在床上的希德勒格。莉艾勒站在旁边一脸惊恐。

"借我个手，把这混蛋给我揍清醒了。"希德勒格咬牙切齿的说，"该死的吉布里隆说过客房里可不能拿武器，不然我早把他解决了！"

三条极夜冲到床旁边。滕梓铭的脸上散发着不自然的潮红，表情狰狞痛苦。房间里到处都是散落的羽毛和布条。这几个人趁自己不在的时候到底干了什么啊。三条极夜叹了一口气，从包里取出一大瓶矿泉水，一口气全部浇在滕梓铭身上。这还是前几天帮人做料理的时候买的，待会儿一定要找希德勒格报销。

"哈啊，咳咳，咳。"一直紧闭着双眼的滕梓铭被这突如其来的凉水直接浇了个清醒，睁大了眼睛，猛然坐了起来。尾巴和耳朵上的毛虽然已经湿透了，但是却一根一根的立着。

"清醒了？"希德勒格没好气的松开了钳制着滕梓铭的手，脱力地坐在地板上。

滕梓铭揉了揉自己的头，点了点头。水从他的发梢落下，滴在了因为激烈挣扎而完全松了的缠在胸口的绷带上。希德勒格这才注意到滕梓铭除了没露出被子的地方以外几乎身无寸缕，而莉艾勒正站在自己身后怔怔地看着这一切。

希德勒格赶忙从地上爬起来捂住莉艾勒的眼睛，半推半就的把莉艾勒送出房间："小孩子不要看了！你就在门外安静的等我们处理完就好。"

"可是希德…"莉艾勒小声抗议。

"没有什么可是！安静的待着！要是无聊了就去找吉布里隆玩，有三条极夜陪着我，没事的。"希德勒格压低声音嘱咐了莉艾勒一句，然后关上了房间门。

三条极夜看着只有对着莉艾勒才会如此手足无措的希德勒格，禁不住噗嗤的一声笑了出来。

"你也别笑！我们先把正事处理完！"希德勒格不耐的啧了一声，然后低声嘟囔起来，"弗雷怎么就偏偏选中了你这个讨厌的家伙。"

三条极夜摊了摊手，从浴室里拿出一条毛巾，递给了滕梓铭。

"谢谢。"滕梓铭接过毛巾，抹了一把自己的脸。

"所以，现在能跟我解释到底发生了什么吗。"三条极夜搬来两个凳子，让希德勒格坐下。

"你走了以后我想着来看看这家伙到底是什么情况，敲了半天门没人应，我就直接进来了，结果，"希德勒格叹了口气，"就看到这个家伙一脸痛苦的把自己闷在被子里。我想检查一下他的情况，然后就是你见到的样子了。"

"所以你们两个，在床上打了一架？莉艾勒还全程看着？"三条极夜挑了挑眉，意味深长的看了希德勒格一眼。

"是打了一架。"希德勒格点了点头，转头却看到了三条极夜不怀好意的眼神，"不是那个意思的打了一架！"

"我了解我了解。"三条极夜点了点头，唇边还是有止不住的笑意，"所以你自己知道发生了什么吗。"

滕梓铭抬起头，看了三条极夜一眼，叹了一口气："那我也不瞒着你了萨尔。"

希德勒格听到滕梓铭对三条极夜的称呼，疑惑地看了他一眼，不过被三条极夜的眼神硬生生的把要问的话逼了回去。

"我被抓进去的第一天，他们就给我喂了一碗东西。"滕梓铭说，"吉姆尼也喝了。等我清醒过来的时候只有我一个人还在牢笼里，吉姆尼被其他异端者带走了。"

希德勒格瞪大了眼睛盯着滕梓铭，三条极夜猛地从椅子上站起来，双手抓住滕梓铭的肩膀，盯着他的眼睛。

"他们给你喂了龙血？"

"我不知道，大概是吧。"滕梓铭摇了摇头，"反正自从喝了那个东西以后，这种事情也经常发生了。"

"照这么算来他就算是异端者了。这下可麻烦了啊。"希德勒格皱起了眉头，指尖敲着椅子扶手。

三条极夜眯着眼睛审视了滕梓铭一番，然后松开了抓着滕梓铭的手，和他一起坐在了床沿上："不，他没有变成龙族眷属。"

"什么意思？"

"虽然已经不干很久了，但是好歹我原来也和埃斯蒂尼安一样算被龙眼选中的苍天之龙骑士，分辨一个人是不是龙族眷属的能力我还是有的。"三条极夜摊开手掌，蓝色的龙骑士之证安静的躺在手中央，"滕梓铭，你家里没有人是伊修加德人吧。"

"没有。"

"啊，那就真是万幸了。"三条极夜松了一口气，"虽然龙血有把人变成龙族眷属的力量，但是只要不是伊修加德人没有伊修加德的血统，是不会被龙血力量影响的。"

"但是这不能解释他现在的状况。"希德勒格说。

"我也不能解释，看来是时候找知情人士去问一问了。"三条极夜说，"先让他休息吧，明天我们就动身去龙堡。"

希德勒格点了点头，"也只好这样了。滕梓铭你好好休息，明天我们出发。"

滕梓铭低声应了一声，低着的头让人看不清楚他的表情。

入夜的伊修加德窗外又开始飘起了暴雪。

"喂，希德勒格。"走出房间以后，三条极夜重重地拍了希德勒格的肩膀。

"什么事？"依然被滕梓铭的事弄得烦躁不堪的希德勒格咬着牙问。

"报销。"三条极夜挤出一个职业假笑，"矿泉水的钱和我给老板赔偿被褥的赔偿金。"

"你是魔鬼吧。"希德勒格按住太阳穴发出了叹息。


	3. 无心之剑 03

"啊啊啊啊！为什么这个陆行鸟！！！"滕梓铭紧紧地抱着黑陆行鸟的脖子，尾巴紧绷地立着，毛全都炸开了，平时镇定的脸上露出了惊恐，"会飞啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！"

"你恐高吗！"希德勒格在另外一只黑陆行鸟背上喊着，声音被风刮的断断续续。

"我不恐高！但是我没坐过会飞的陆行鸟！"滕梓铭喊道，"而且！我飞在天上唯一的经历是坐飞空艇！"

"真不愧是小少爷啊！像我们这种穷苦人出门只能坐陆行鸟了！"三条极夜在前面笑着喊。

"你是穷苦人骗谁啊！"希德勒格不甘示弱喊回去，"每次都是用以太之光赶路的，人家小少爷都没你那么奢侈！"

"鬼扯！每次你叫我去什么地方你永远到的比我还快！你才是那个奢侈的用以太之光赶路的家伙吧！"

"你胡说！"

"好了好了多大人了别吵了！"滕梓铭忍不住两个人小孩子一样的拌嘴，喊道，"所以我们还有多久才到啊！"

"再坚持会儿吧小少爷！还有一半路程呢！"三条极夜大笑着说。

"阿嚏！"滕梓铭默默的把自己身上的外套裹紧了一点。

"这里就是龙族的领地？"滕梓铭从黑陆行鸟上爬下，一脸惊叹的看着高耸入云的不洁三塔，"真是意想不到的令人惊叹的建筑。"

"是啊，这可是当年伊修加德和龙族交好时，人龙两族一起创造的奇迹。"三条极夜点了点头，然后对着高塔喊道："维德弗尼尔！"

一声龙啸从云端传来，随即一个巨大的白色身影带着狂风落在了他们面前。狂风卷起的沙尘让滕梓铭和希德勒格不由得后退了两步。

"哦呀，这不是小小的人类和他的同伴吗，怎么，又有什么事了吗？"维德弗尼尔低头看着三条极夜一行人。

"上次您帮我们解开了莉艾勒身上的谜团，真的是万分感谢。"三条极夜恭敬的行了一个礼，"这次来我也是有事相求。"

"哦？不妨说来听听。"

"这位猫魅族，被异端者灌下了龙血，幸好他并不是伊修加德人，并没有化为龙族眷属。"三条极夜示意滕梓铭走上前去，"但是龙血却仍然在影响他，不知您有没有什么解决办法？"

维德弗尼尔低下长长的脖颈，和滕梓铭平视。片刻后，维德弗尼尔抬起了头。

"三条极夜啊，你是否知道格里达尼亚的角尊？"

三条极夜点了点头。

"黑衣森林地区，出生的孩子有极少数会天生头上有角，这些孩子就被称为角尊。"看着一脸茫然的希德勒格，三条极夜解释道，"角尊天生有很强的魔力，能与自然的元灵沟通。"

"没错，正是如此。"维德弗尼尔点头。

"那这和他的情况又有什么关系呢？"希德勒格问。

"角尊在格里达尼亚一旦出生，就要被带走专门培养。因为他们的魔力过于强大，如果不加以训练只会造成灾难。"维德弗尼尔说，"过强的魔力如果不加以控制，只会渐渐把宿主杀死。"

"那您的意思是，滕梓铭他的状态…"三条极夜问。

"是的，龙血会赋予人强大的魔力，但是不加以控制只会杀了他。"维德弗尼尔说，"和莉艾勒的情况不同，他并没有出生的时候就有这样的魔力，所以会变成这样。"

三条极夜看了滕梓铭一眼，皱了皱眉。

"但是我也是个幻术师！我也一直有使用幻术。"滕梓铭向前踏了一步。

"如果只是你那个程度的幻术，恐怕并不能用以控制龙血带来的这些额外的魔力。"希德勒格说。

"那我…"

"小小的人类啊，不要着急。"维德弗尼尔低下头，贴着滕梓铭说，"我想，你的同伴手里就有解决这个问题的钥匙。"

维德弗尼尔扇动了巨大的翅膀，卷起一阵狂风，片刻就消失在了天际。

"那么，我非常高兴你们又能来拜访我，我们下次再见吧。"从云端上传来了她的声音。

"所以所谓的解决办法，就是让我和你们一样成为暗黑骑士么。"滕梓铭看着希德勒格递过来的暗黑骑士之证，低低的笑了出来。

"维德弗尼尔指的解决办法恐怕只有这一个。"三条极夜叹了口气，"虽然说埃斯蒂尼安也有压制龙血的办法，但是他毕竟是被龙眼选中的苍天之龙骑士，与你而言恐怕不太适用。"

滕梓铭的手悬在希德勒格手中的暗黑骑士之证上，却迟迟没有接过。

"对不起。"滕梓铭后退了一步，摇了摇头，"但是果然我还是没有做好准备，请让我再多想想吧。"

希德勒格轻叹一声，把暗黑骑士之证收回自己身上，拍了拍滕梓铭的肩膀："如果你自己不愿意的话，我和三条极夜也不好逼你做出选择。再好好考虑吧"

"天色也不早了，今晚就暂时借住尾羽集落好了。"三条极夜抬头看了看天色，阳光已经变得很稀疏，云层也变厚了，若是不出意外今晚会是一场暴雨，"刚好在那里有熟人，借住一晚应该问题不大。"

"那就走吧。"滕梓铭翻身坐上黑陆行鸟，带头往尾羽集落的方向飞去。

是夜。

"你也睡不着么。"蹑手蹑脚刚刚翻上屋顶的滕梓铭听到这句问候被吓得没有扶稳房檐径直摔了下去。一只强有力的手在他从房檐上飞下去之前紧紧地握住了他的手腕，把他拉了上来。

"真是的，小心点。"三条极夜无奈地把滕梓铭拽回房顶，顺手揉了揉他的头，"被吓到了？"

滕梓铭颇有些不太舒服的甩了甩头发，没好气地打开了三条极夜乱来的手，"就算你不拉我也不会有事，别小看了猫魅族。"

三条极夜干笑了一声，走回了屋顶，和滕梓铭一起躺在屋顶上安静地看着星空。

"抱歉。"滕梓铭突然说道。

三条极夜歪了歪头，"什么？"

"拖着我一路跑来这种偏远的小镇，还没有解决我的问题。"滕梓铭无奈的笑了笑，"浪费你们的时间了。"

"没什么。"三条极夜听到这个意外的答案，低声笑了笑，然后摇着头叹了口气，"我还是希望你能…"

"成为暗黑骑士是么。"滕梓铭哼了一声，"想也知道你要说这个。但是我想不到理由。"

"理由？"

"我不是没有听说过暗黑骑士的传言。行走于黑暗之中守护不被当权者保护的人的骑士。"滕梓铭嘴角微微勾起，"听起来是很棒，是拯救平民的英雄。但是我没有想要守护的东西。"

三条极夜皱起了眉头，却没有打断他。

"我从小就在富裕之家，是个乌尔达哈行商的商人的孩子。什么都不愁什么都不缺，想要什么都能拿到手。父亲和哥哥又能把我照顾周全，大不了还有父亲雇佣的护卫。我天生又比较聪明，幻术随便去学了学就是拿得出手的水平。朋友也没有几个，接触的人多是我管理的下人。我有什么可守护的呢。"滕梓铭说，从房瓦缝隙中抠出几块石头，往远处丢去。

"但如果你真是这样的人，暗黑骑士之证不可能跟你有反应。"三条极夜撑住额头无奈的说，"既然灵魂水晶选中了你，那一定是有只有你才能完成的作为暗黑骑士的任务。为什么你就不能接受呢？"

滕梓铭看了三条极夜一眼，嘲讽的笑出了声："呵，我是什么样的人一块水晶会比我自己更清楚？要我说你自己也不知道水晶的原理是什么吧。恐怕水晶最开始选中的人不是你，你是从别人手上继承来的吧。"

"你！"三条极夜撑着自己站了起来，却想到了什么，冲到嘴边的话语化作了一声叹息。

"希望你知道自己在说什么。"三条极夜纵身跳下屋顶。

捕捉到三条极夜落地的声音，滕梓铭的耳朵微微抖了抖，却没有别的反应。

第二日清晨，向马塞尚道了谢，三条极夜一行人正准备离开的时候，一位猎人推开门冲了进来。

"出了什么事？"马塞尚转头问道。

"刚刚商人踉踉跄跄的跑了进来，伤的很重，我想你一定要来看看！"猎人撑着膝盖，气喘吁吁的说道。

所有人互相看了一眼，点了点头，跟着马塞尚走了出去。

以太之光小广场周围聚集了一群猎人，围在中间的是躺在地上的一个已经昏迷过去的商人模样的人。他的衣服有一半已经被鲜血染红，狰狞的爪痕贯穿了他的胸口，随着他微弱的呼吸，鲜血还在不断的往外渗。

"什么情况！"马塞尚问道，一边指示几个猎人拿担架过来。

"好像是异端者的袭击。"刚刚报告情况的猎人小声地贴在马塞尚的耳边说道，"他刚刚昏迷之前说的，消息还没有传出去。"

马塞尚点了点头，将情况告知了三条极夜一行人。三条极夜刚想说什么，转头却见滕梓铭扒开人群蹲在商人旁边，用不知道从哪里摸出来的剪刀剪开了商人身上已经破烂不堪的衣服。

"喂，你！"三条极夜也顾不得什么了，冲到滕梓铭身边，压低声音说道，"你要干什么，这个人伤的很重了我们要快点送他去医治，不要在这里碍事。"

没想到滕梓铭转头瞪了他一眼，吼了出来："我是幻术师，是个医生！你不是冒险者吗！这些东西肯定有的吧？清水，纱布，以太药，恢复药，有什么全给我拿出来！给我让开一点空间！"

三条极夜从未见过露出这种表情的滕梓铭，于是什么别的话也没有说。

"清水。"三条极夜把清水递到滕梓铭伸出的手上。

清水流过伤口，把污泥和血液冲洗了干净。

"纱布"

"药"

滕梓铭熟练地用纱布把狰狞的伤口包扎起来，然后扶着商人的头，把恢复药和以太药一口一口的喂到了他的嘴里。伤口因为这移动又崩裂了开来，鲜血透过纱布渗了出来。滕梓铭搓了搓手心，催动魔力在手中生出了一团幻光。

"不行。"从人群里终于钻过来的希德勒格拽住了滕梓铭的手腕，向他摇了摇头，"你的魔力现在还是很不稳定的状态，不要再用魔法了，幻术也不行。"

滕梓铭盯着希德勒格的眼睛，一字一顿地说道："我的职责就是救人，除此以外，什么事情都无关。"随即催动魔力，幻光严严实实的包裹住了商人的胸口。三条极夜向希德勒格使了个眼色，摇了摇头，一只手搭在滕梓铭背后，以防发生什么意外。希德勒格叹了口气，离开了人群。

随着滕梓铭幻术之力的持续输出，渐渐地商人的呼吸平稳了下来，脸部也有了些血色。滕梓铭见状也撤回了幻术，低下头喘了喘气，站了起来，却一个趔趄差点摔在地上。

"你没事吧。"三条极夜扶住腿还在发软的滕梓铭，低声问了一句。

滕梓铭摇了摇头，轻咳了一声，暗自抹去了嘴角的鲜血。


	4. 无心之剑 04

"找到袭击的异端者了？"坐在床上披着毯子的滕梓铭听到房间开门的声音，头也没回的问道。

"找到了，那家伙已经把他带回来了，就在以太之光旁边。"希德勒格说道，随手把大剑靠在了墙上，"货物没能追回来，已经被别的异端者接应走了。"

滕梓铭点了点头，往窗外看去，在看到那个所谓的异端者的时候，耳朵微微抖了下，脸上却没有什么表情。

"总之，你休息够了就出来看看，我们也差不多要回伊修加德了，看那家伙的意思是直接押回伊修加德让异端审判局处理。"希德勒格推门离开了房间。

滕梓铭看着希德勒格留在房间里的大剑，眼神明暗不定。

"我觉得那孩子还要再缓一会儿。"希德勒格走到三条极夜身边说道，低头看向坐在地上的异端者，"这就是？"

三条极夜叹了口气什么都没说，只是点了点头，坐在了石头上。在他面前的异端者低头不语，但从外貌上来看，确实是当时没有跟三条极夜一起离开异端者营地的，吉姆尼。

"这就是袭击商人的那个家伙？""听说是异端者呢。""真的？我听说这些异端者会变成龙。""要怎么处理啊。""估计是送回伊修加德吧。""异端者以前可从来没找过我们的麻烦。"围观的猎人低声的讨论着。

"放心，这个人我会亲自押回伊修加德。"坐在一旁已经疲惫不堪的三条极夜撑着石头站起来，说道，"我们歇息一下就出发。"

"停下。"

三条极夜愣住了。这个熟悉的声音。希德勒格也愣住了，不过不是因为声音，而是因为随着声音而来的那股熟悉的力量。

"没有我的同意，你们谁都不能带他走。"身背巨剑的滕梓铭从小屋中走来，暗黑之力聚集在他的周围。

"滕梓铭？"三条极夜惊诧的叫出声，更令他惊讶的是滕梓铭周围的暗黑之力，究竟是什么时候，明明昨天还在跟自己说自己绝对没有成为暗黑骑士的理由，为什么现在？

滕梓铭只是盯着三条极夜，拔出了背后的剑，挡在三条极夜和吉姆尼中间。

三条极夜这才发现，滕梓铭手中的剑分明是希德勒格的剑。这家伙，怕是直接抢了希德勒格的剑来跟自己对峙。

"你听我解释，吉姆尼是异端者。"三条极夜看着冲着自己的大剑，却没有拔出自己的，"他已经不是…"

"不需要你跟我解释。"滕梓铭说，"要么你放他走，要么我从你手里把他夺回来。"

三条极夜叹了口气，也拔出了大剑，"还说自己没有想要保护的人么，也罢，那就用剑说话吧，希德勒格，麻烦了。"

希德勒格摇了摇头，示意周围的猎人都离这两个疯子远点。周围的猎人马上会意让出了一块圆形的空地。

迎接三条极夜的是滕梓铭毫无保留的一记劈砍。心中暗暗吃惊，三条极夜凭借自己战斗了这么久的本能，倒是略微轻松的接了下来。这家伙，明明才刚拿起大剑，这么快就能掌握大剑的用法了么。三条极夜暗暗想着，一边招架滕梓铭的攻击。虽然滕梓铭一开始的几下攻击确实让三条极夜有些措手不及，但是几下攻击下来，却都是杂乱无章，毫无威胁性。

若是从旁人的角度来看，无疑是滕梓铭占着上风。三条极夜一直处于被压着打的状态，只有格挡，却一次反击都没有。

"我不值得你动手么。"滕梓铭显然也是意识到了，再一次的把剑逼到三条极夜颈边的时候贴着三条极夜的耳朵说道。

"小孩子的胡乱劈砍也想打过我吗。"三条极夜冷笑了一声，手稍微用力，大剑把滕梓铭弹得后退了几步，"哦抱歉我忘了，你才是个刚刚拿起大剑的暗黑骑士，你什么都不会，你什么都不懂，你连自己想要保护的东西都没有。"

"不用你管！"滕梓铭牙齿咬得咯嘣作响，举着大剑喘着气。

"你拿起了大剑，却不知道暗黑之力是什么，你算什么黑骑。"三条极夜一个跳斩落在滕梓铭面前，飞起一脚把他踢到跪在地上，"明明还是个孩子总觉得自己懂得比所有大人都多么。可笑。"

"你明明，什么都不懂。"滕梓铭用大剑支撑着身体，咬着牙说。

"是啊我是什么都不懂。"三条极夜说，"明明昨天还说自己谁也不想保护呢，见到个异端者就跟发了疯一样，难道说你在跟那群家伙呆的那几天里生出感情了？"

"不是！"滕梓铭咬着牙从地上爬起来，再度拿起大剑。

三条极夜微微笑了一下，剑尖指向滕梓铭，"既然如此，那请你用手中的剑告诉我你的决意。小孩子的招式就收起来吧，让我看到你作为一个黑骑的战斗。"

滕梓铭闻言闭起了双眼，一度被三条极夜打散的暗黑之力重新聚集了起来。三条极夜饶有兴趣地看着闭目的滕梓铭，再度架起了自己的防御。

迎面而来的是令人熟悉的黑骑的招式，一劈一砍，一挑一刺，都带着只有暗黑骑士的力量向三条极夜袭来。每一下攻击的完美程度都令三条极夜暗暗心惊，恐怕滕梓铭自己说的都是真的，他确实有着常人难以企及的天赋，仅仅是拿到暗黑骑士之证的这短短的时间内，就能领悟这么多暗黑骑士的技能，就连他自己这个光之战士甚至都有些自愧不如。

滕梓铭也发现萨尔的招式不再是一昧的防御，而是在自己攻击的间隙偶尔也会使出几招劈砍。勉勉强强的接下萨尔的攻击，滕梓铭还是不由得退了几步，却又咬着牙冲上前去继续不知疲惫一样挥舞着大剑，一边悄悄地用袖子抹去嘴边的鲜血。自己的体力实在是有些撑不住了，刚刚治疗完商人已经近乎虚脱，现在能支持住自己挥舞大剑的，怕就是他们几个人所说的暗黑之力吧。挥剑的间隙，滕梓铭用眼角的余光瞟了一眼自己身后的吉姆尼。他一直什么反应都没有，垂着的头也没让人看清过他的脸。但是这就是吉姆尼，一直在自己帮父亲跑商队的时候默默支持者自己的吉姆尼。这样的吉姆尼怎么可能会是异端者，绝对，绝对不能让他就这样被当做异端者带走！恍神中滕梓铭一不留意又被萨尔的大剑击中，滕梓铭将大剑插在地上，止住了自己向后滑动。

"我虽然还找不到自己想要守护什么，"滕梓铭喘了口气，抬头盯着三条极夜的眼睛，再度挥剑迎了上去，"但是只要是我的东西，你们谁都不能碰！"

两把大剑再次相接，滕梓铭恍惚间似乎从三条极夜的脸上看到了一丝满足的笑意。

"当啷。"

三条极夜平静的看着逼在自己颈边的剑刃，又看了一眼自己脱手插在一旁的大剑，轻轻的笑了出声，"你赢了。"

滕梓铭却依然保持着抵着三条极夜脖子的姿势，眼睛死死的盯着三条极夜的双眼。

三条极夜见到他如同一个被弄丢了心爱的玩具的仓鼠一样的眼神，苦笑了一下，伸手握住了剑刃，也不顾手被利刃割到鲜血横流，把大剑推了回去，"你赢了，你放他走，我不会阻拦。"

滕梓铭这才松了一口气，眼中的杀意瞬间褪去，变回了平时人畜无害的样子，转头朝着吉姆尼走去。

"三条极夜！你疯了吗！"希德勒格拽住正要往小屋走的三条极夜，毫无顾忌地把三条极夜的名字叫了出来。周围的猎人们似乎这才意识到这位借住的男性精灵族就是那位光之战士，一时间不少人发出了惊呼。滕梓铭割在听到希德勒格对三条极夜的称呼时，割绳子的手略微顿了一下，却没有放慢割绳子的速度，像是在害怕有人要反悔。

"没事，放他走也无所谓。凶手不是他，他不过是个弃子而已"三条极夜摇了摇头，从地上捡起自己的大剑背回背上。

"但是伊修加德那边！"希德勒格皱起了眉头，对三条极夜这个草率的决定感到十分的不满。

"他们还不知道呢，而且就算是我押送，中途也有可能发生什么以外，毕竟那可是能变成龙的异端者。"三条极夜满不在乎的说，回头瞟了滕梓铭和吉姆尼一眼，"喂！解决完了问题我们就回去，你的破事还多了去了别想着跟他跑了！"

滕梓铭没有转头，只是默默地点了个头，表示自己知道了。希德勒格看着这两个不省心的家伙，重重的拍了自己的额头，长叹了一口气，然后走到滕梓铭身边，没好气地弹了弹他还背在背上的大剑："我说你，那家伙说了他不追究了我也不好拿你怎么办，但是你先把我的剑还给我。"

滕梓铭扭头盯着希德勒格许久，才意识到自己似乎是擅自动了自己救命恩人的导师的剑和自己的救命恩人打了一架，而这把剑似乎…还背在自己身上。有些局促的取下自己背着的大剑，滕梓铭也没好意思再盯着希德勒格看，背着身子把大剑交还给了希德勒格。

希德勒格摇了摇头，拍了拍滕梓铭的肩膀："等我们回伊修加德我给你找把合适你的剑。"

滕梓铭低声应了一声，扶起了摆脱了绳索禁锢的吉姆尼。吉姆尼的眼神灰暗，歪着头盯着帮助自己的这个猫魅族男性，张了张嘴，却什么话都没有说出来。

"吉姆尼，我不能跟你一起走。"滕梓铭叹了口气，把手搭在吉姆尼肩上，"走吧，逃得越远越好，不要再被他们抓到了，以后我可能也救不了你了。"

吉姆尼低头看了看自己的双腿，有些茫然的看着自己的手，眼神在滕梓铭和三条极夜之间来回跳跃，然后猛的一转身，发出了如同野兽一样的呼号，从尾羽集落的大门夺门而出。

"还愣着干什么，该走了。"三条极夜牵着两只黑陆行鸟走到还在发愣的滕梓铭面前，把其中一条缰绳塞到滕梓铭手里。

滕梓铭低垂下眼帘，顺从的爬上了黑陆行鸟的背，什么都没说。

"你放水了。"将陆行鸟归还给伊修加德的陆行鸟房时，滕梓铭冷不丁的说道。

"嗯？"三条极夜挑了挑眉头，低头看着滕梓铭。

"你没有用尽全力。"滕梓铭说，"拯救艾欧泽亚的光之战士三条极夜大人。"

三条极夜叹了一口气，苦笑着说，"若是和一个刚刚拿起灵魂水晶的雏鸟竭尽全力战斗，那倒是我丢脸丢到家了。另外，萨尔是我的真名，我还是希望你称呼我萨尔。"

后半句三条极夜说的非常轻，明显是只想让滕梓铭知道。滕梓铭耳朵轻微抖了一下，点了点头。

"好了我知道你肯定有很多问题要问，关于暗黑骑士的。"三条极夜的语气突然变得轻松了起来，"但是在这之前，我先去神殿骑士团总部报告一下，你就先和希德勒格待在忘忧骑士亭吧。"

"我了解了。"滕梓铭说。

"你这回可是捅了大篓子。"希德勒格无可奈何的对着三条极夜说，"你自己去解释没问题？"

"放心，就我和他们的交情，他们还不敢对我怎么样。"三条极夜说，"而且我自有打算。"

希德勒格点了点头，带着滕梓铭向着忘忧骑士亭走去。


	5. 无心之剑 05

"英雄阁下，你这可真是给我们找了个大麻烦。"刚刚踏进神殿骑士团的们，三条极夜就听到露琪亚无奈的声音。

"异端者的事？还是我又捡了一个暗黑骑士的事？"三条极夜笑着走到会议桌前，满不在乎的说，"皇都的消息倒是很快嘛。"

露琪亚叹了口气，摇了摇头："两者都是，要不是我这边在帮你压下来，恐怕你刚到伊修加德的时候就要被押进神圣审判所了。"

"就算把我押进去他们也不能拿我怎么样。况且也刚好省去了我跟那群老顽固解释的口舌。"三条极夜笑着拉开椅子坐了下来，从兜里掏出一个用破布包起来的东西放到了桌面上。

"这是？"露琪亚看着三条极夜随手丢出来的这团东西，眼神立刻警惕了起来。她拿起这个包裹，小心翼翼的打开，水晶的光芒立刻照亮了她的脸颊。

"货物。"三条极夜坐正了，表情也变得严肃了起来，丝毫没有刚刚满不在乎的样子，"被劫走的货车里掉出来的。"

"蛮族？"

"还是异端者呢？"三条极夜反问，"最近伊修加德附近商队被异端者袭击的次数也增加了吧。"

露琪亚沉重的点了点头："既然你在这里，也就是说拂晓在调查这件事了？"

"你可以这么理解，"三条极夜微微颔首，"放走的异端者是个诱饵，一切都在计划中。后续的事情交给我就好了。伊修加德国内我的消息就麻烦露琪亚你帮我压一压。"

露琪亚点头应了下来。

"那我就有事先走了。"三条极夜站起来向露琪亚道别，似是怕露琪亚不放心，又说道，"放心好了我怎么也算是伊修加德的国民，就算之前怎么怨恨这个国家也好，怎么希望这腐朽的一切都在烈火里烧尽也好，终究还是立下了誓言守卫它的。"

"我一直也这么相信着，英雄阁下。"露琪亚远远地对着三条极夜的背影行了个礼，低声地说道。

"所以，综上所述，我建议某位不知好歹的年轻人暂时别在伊修加德待着，住到我家里去比较好。"三条极夜看着刚刚还跟自己打的不可开交现在却已经完全蔫下来的滕梓铭说道。

"明明是你捅出来的麻烦！"滕梓铭据理力争，几乎就要从床上跳起来，却又被三条极夜一手摁得坐了回去。

"要不是某个人突然发起疯抢了希德勒格的剑我们也不会闹出这种事。"三条极夜无奈的说，"难不成你还真的希望我把你打晕扛回来然后把吉姆尼交给异端审判局？"

"那你也不能这样软禁我！"滕梓铭说，表情简直像一个被人捏住后颈的小奶猫，"我本来被异端者抓住了这么久，就已经和我父亲失去联系很久了！你有没有考虑过我还有个老爹还有个哥哥！"

三条极夜闻言从兜里掏了一封信塞到滕梓铭的手里，"很遗憾，似乎你爹已经把你卖给我了。"

"你你你你？你给我爹写了信？"滕梓铭匆忙拆开信封，信上自己那不靠谱老爹的字迹清清楚楚，"什么？跟冒险者历练一下也挺好的？家里的账目就交给滕桑野负责？什么他不怕我那笨蛋老哥把他家底都赔空？娇生惯养的小家伙？啊？"

"不服气的话自己写信回复你爹。"三条极夜耸了耸肩，"或者你还有个选择，楼梯上去出门右转就是神殿骑士团总部，自首你就是那个放走了异端者的暗黑骑士。"三条极夜特别把"异端者"和"暗黑骑士"这两个词加重了说了出来。

滕梓铭闻言丧气的低了下头，默默地把自己老爹写的信撕了个粉碎："行了我知道了，跟你走就是。"

"希德勒格把东西都给你了吧？武器和灵魂水晶？"看到滕梓铭细微的几乎没有的点头，三条极夜微微露出了得逞的笑容，松开了一直捏着滕梓铭肩膀的手，"那么该走了。说起来，小少爷还没去过东方吧。"

"什么？"滕梓铭的话还未问完，以太传送的挤压感直接把他的疑问全部压进了肚子里。

滕梓铭再睁开眼睛的时候，十分确定自己直接是被三条极夜拽着传送到了东方的某个冒险者住宅区里。庭院里密集的竹林，和式木桥，右手边热气升腾的温泉，和恭敬地对着他行礼的敖龙族雇员，怎么看都像是那种东方特别常见的温泉旅馆。

"我家。"三条极夜一边掏出钥匙开门一边说道，"说是我家实际上是我开的一间名为晴雪的温泉旅店，想着这阵子你来住就暂停营业了。总之请随意就好。"

"你…看不出来你还挺有钱的。"滕梓铭看了一眼房屋内的装潢，最后得出了这么个不咸不淡的评价。这是一套中型房，以纯白色和原木色为主的配色让人十分舒适。看这各种摆设内饰，滕梓铭自己心里默默算了算，没个几千万家底都弄不起来。

"没事干接点各种奇奇怪怪的委托，和几个熟人去寻宝，久而久之就攒了些小钱。冒险者基本上都不怎么缺钱的，大概吧。"三条极夜挠了挠头，一边帮着滕梓铭把行李放进二楼的客房里。

滕梓铭挑了挑眉，仔细研究了一下自己脚底踩着的一大块柔软的纯白色地毯，然后无奈的摇了头："能这么轻松说出这种话的，大概也就你这个光之战士才能做到吧。"

三条极夜耸了耸肩："好了，东西你自己收拾好就来楼下茶室见我。既然你爹把你交给我了，我也要尽职尽责把我知道的关于暗黑骑士的一切都教给你。"

滕梓铭叹了口气，应了下来。

滕梓铭顺着木制楼梯走下楼，迎面而来的是一个白色的长廊，长廊右手边零零散散的种植着几盆翠竹，尽头是一个全是锦鲤的大型鱼缸。三条极夜就坐在长廊右手边的一个茶台处，不知什么时候已经换上了一身和服。

"来坐着吧，吃点茶点。"背对着他坐着的三条极夜听到他的脚步声，头也没有回地说道。滕梓铭默默走了过去，眼角瞥见楼梯间居然还有个小小的神龛。

"你是怎么会对东方的这些这么有研究的。"滕梓铭看了看着地下室的布置，又抬头看了一眼挂在墙上的用东方文字写着人字的卷轴。

三条极夜只是笑笑，没说话，把装满了热茶的茶杯推给了滕梓铭。

"说说你对暗黑骑士的理解？"三条极夜端起茶喝了一口，问道。

滕梓铭抿了一口茶："平民英雄？"

"详细一点。"

"保护不被当权者保护的人？"滕梓铭不确定的问道，一脸好奇的拿着竹签戳了几下绿油油的茶点团子。

"可以这么说吧。"三条极夜点了点头，没好气地直接把整盘茶点推到了滕梓铭面前，"要吃就直接拿，多大的人了别玩食物。"

"不，我只是怀疑你会不会把芥末当成抹茶放了进去。"滕梓铭笑着说，"团子这种东西我虽然没来过东方，但是乌尔达哈可是贸易之都，什么东西没有呢。"

三条极夜总觉得自己再多教这个小兔崽子几天非要被他气死不可，于是摆了摆手，表示跳过这个话题："理解得到位，但是不够准确。你是乌尔达哈出身，平日里应该也见过不少骑士吧。"

"银胄团？"滕梓铭叼着团子问，"见过不少，他们是为王室服务的。"

"正是如此。"三条极夜点了点头，拿起茶壶又给滕梓铭添了一些热茶，"伊修加德也是同样的，神殿骑士团也只听从当权者的号令。当然，我不是说我对他们有什么不满，但是总有一些人，是游离在他们的保护之外的。"

"所以才有暗黑骑士？"滕梓铭问，一口咬下团子，然后皱起了眉头，"你这团子怎么一个比一个甜！"

"正是如此。有本事你自己做。"三条极夜有些烦躁的说。怎么样都感觉现在的滕梓铭和刚认识的时候那个沉默寡言的家伙完全不是一个人，难不成是他接受了暗黑之力以后受到冲击太大了把脑子弄坏了？

"把糖倒多了就不要死不承认！"滕梓铭敲着桌子不耐的说着，"我又不会出门跟所有我认识的人说你知道吗我吃了光之战士亲手给我做的团子，甜到我喉咙都黏住了！"

"适可而止！"三条极夜咬着牙说道，"好了我认了我糖倒多了！你再揪着团子的事情不放信不信我把你做成团子！"

"我觉得你舍不得。"滕梓铭低声笑了一下，然后一脸正经的说，"以前也有人给你做过团子吧。"

"你说什么？"

"你问我有没有什么想要守护的东西，我至今也没有找到，那你呢？"滕梓铭反问道，"拯救艾欧泽亚的光之战士，有什么在意的必须要用暗黑骑士的力量才能守护的东西呢？明明是出身艾欧泽亚的人，为什么会对东方的一切这么熟悉。为什么被人称作三条极夜，却说萨尔才是自己的真名。"

三条极夜端茶杯的手一紧，眼睛死死的盯着滕梓铭那蓝色和绿色的眸子。

"你放心，我只是有疑问而已，没有想要打探你的隐私的意思。"滕梓铭注意到了三条极夜眼神中的警惕，微微笑了笑，低头看向自己的茶杯，"如果你不想告诉我也没有关系，我只是想知道，在旁人眼里的大英雄，把我从异端者的洞穴里捡回来的人，到底是个怎么样的人而已。"

三条极夜叹了口气，放下了茶杯："如果时机合适，我可能会告诉你吧。但是首先，你先给我乖乖听课！"

"好的老师。"滕梓铭乖巧地把身子坐正，把自己咬了一半的甜的过分的团子推回到了三条极夜的面前，"请下次给我做咸口的，谢谢。"

"小兔崽子我今天跟你没完了！"三条极夜面部抽搐地看着推到自己面前的半个团子，终于是没忍住站了起来一手拎起了放在一旁的大剑，"皮痒是吧，今天教你第一课，学会挨揍！"

滕梓铭吓得尾巴上的毛都炸了开来，死命地想躲进楼梯间的缝隙中，逐日之民的竖瞳直接眯成了一条线，却由于身高劣势直接被三条极夜毫不留情的拎到了院子里。

"拿出武器！今天我跟你手下留情算我输！"三条极夜贴着滕梓铭的耳朵轻声说道，"我记得某个人今天还跟我抱怨我跟你放水了来着。"

"你这家伙真的是魔鬼吧。"滕梓铭坐在自己的床上，赤裸着上身，一边努力催动幻术治疗自己身上的伤口，一边低声咒骂着某个站在他背后背着大剑一脸坏笑的三条极夜。

"团子吃么？"三条极夜不知道从哪里摸出一盘团子摆在三条极夜面前。

"甜的？"

"咸的。"

滕梓铭试探性的拿起一个团子放在嘴里，惊喜的发现居然是柴鱼馅的，"谢谢。"

"没事，你喜欢就好。"三条极夜笑了笑，伸了个懒腰，走进了自己的房间，"浴室什么的你随便用就是，把这里当自己家就好。"

滕梓铭一边嚼着团子一边催动幻术治疗自己的伤口，一时间心里五味陈杂。


	6. 无心之剑 06

"我认输。"滕梓铭把大剑往旁边一丢，就地往地上一躺，"有进步了吧。"

三条极夜喘着气，伸手把滕梓铭拽了起来："不错，能在我盾姿状态下跟我打个五五开了。就是你能不能稍微注意一下打人别打脸。"三条极夜指着自己脸颊的一道血痕，无奈的说。

"光之战士也靠漂亮脸蛋混饭吃？"滕梓铭笑着说，无视三条极夜那想要杀人的眼神，顺从地让三条极夜把自己扛了起来。

"你要是把我脸打成了波奇怎么办，"三条极夜说，一边不怀好意的狠狠地戳了一下滕梓铭身上的伤口，"可没人会承认一个波奇叫三条极夜。"

"是啊，就跟没人知道光之战士实际上是个受虐狂一样。"滕梓铭疼的龇牙咧嘴，嘴里却没停下对三条极夜的嘲讽。

"说的好像你自己不是一样。"三条极夜冷哼一声，甩手把滕梓铭丢进庭院里的温泉里，"收拾干净，该回伊修加德一趟了。"

"回伊修加德？我们不是因为是暗黑骑士所以才跑出来避风头的吗？"滕梓铭从温泉里探出头，甩了甩头发。

"呵，你也不想想你这这一个半月以来的特训，你现在都这么厉害了还怕什么呢。"三条极夜笑着说，"现在的你就算是扛着一个团的神殿骑士围攻，都能活着爬出…算了我不乌鸦嘴。"

"啊？"

"不，你就当什么都没听到，艾默里克应该不会对你下手。至少看在我的面子上。"三条极夜摆了摆手，"所以给我听好了，进了伊修加德别乱逛！不然要是被当成别的什么暗黑骑士被抓起来了可不关我的事！"

"不劳烦您操心。"滕梓铭笑着说，一边从温泉里爬出来擦干自己身上的水，"我带了幻杖。"

"嗯？"

"我是个幻术师。"滕梓铭说着就真的掏了一把幻杖出来别在自己腰间。

"妈的，有天赋真的是可以为所欲为。"看着那根形如小树枝一样的幻杖，三条极夜低低咒骂了一声，启动了传送。

"一千块！一千块！"滕梓铭跟在三条极夜后面，毛都炸了，"你在逗我吗！还AA付款！你不是我的导师吗！"

"想当年敏菲利亚叫我跑沙之家的时候我都二话不说直接跑了，那传送费我至今还没找到人给我报销呢，我跟谁说去？"三条极夜若无其事的说，"你不是个少爷么，这点钱又不是出不起。"

"太奢侈了吧你！"滕梓铭说，然后掏出幻杖对着三条极夜神速咏唱了个坚石。

"有点大少爷的样子，别唧唧歪歪的。"三条极夜无奈的揉了揉自己被坚石打到的脑袋，"另外你也知道暗黑骑士法抗高。"

"你信不信我拿幻杖敲爆你的脑壳儿，这可是物理伤害。"滕梓铭努力的想要做出贴着三条极夜的耳朵威胁的动作，奈何身高劣势让他像是个小猫在扑逗猫棒。

"行了行了，别闹了。"三条极夜说，"就算是伪装也过了。"

"可疑的家伙走了？"滕梓铭压低声音问道，把幻杖别回了自己腰间。

三条极夜微微的点了点头，抿紧了嘴唇，带着滕梓铭加快脚步往神殿骑士团总部走去。

"露琪亚。"三条极夜推开神殿骑士团总部的门，顺手把滕梓铭也拉了进来。

正在和几位骑士讨论着什么的露琪亚听到三条极夜的声音抬起了头，看了看他身旁的滕梓铭，立刻露出了了然的表情，低声对着几位骑士说了什么便让他们离开了。

"英雄阁下。"露琪亚点了点头，"请坐。"

三条极夜和滕梓铭各自拉了一把椅子坐下。

"我看皇都内也不怎么太平。"三条极夜问，眼神飘向门口快步离开的一众神殿骑士，"我记得魔法壁障已经修理好了？"

"三条极夜阁下这是什么意思？"露琪亚警惕的问道。

"我感觉以太之光附近有人在跟踪我们。"三条极夜皱着眉头说，"最近皇都收留了什么难民么，还是我是暗黑骑士的消息又惹得皇都那些老顽固不高兴了？"

"明明之前是个受人敬仰的苍天龙骑，二话不说成了个暗黑骑士这种事，皇都的那群老顽固当然意见挺大的。"露琪亚叹了一口气，无奈的承认了，"不过对你动手我想他们还不至于。可能是有异端者混入从西高来避难的人了，我会让神殿骑士去排查的。"

"有露琪亚在我就放心啦。"三条极夜笑了笑，拍了拍滕梓铭的头，"我自己倒是不怕，就怕这孩子给他们抓着生吞活剥了。"

滕梓铭挑了挑眉毛，在桌子底下狠狠地用尾巴抽了一下三条极夜，明面上却是什么表情都没有。三条极夜被疼的嘶的一声倒吸了一口凉气，强行崩住表情低头一看，自己的右手已经被抽出了一条血痕，只好在桌子底下暗搓搓的揉了揉自己发红的手，顺脚踩了滕梓铭一脚。

"总之，这次叫你过来是龙骑团的委托。"露琪亚装作自己没有看到这两人小孩子一样的小动作，揉了揉发疼的太阳穴，对三条极夜说，"他们好像对你这位前苍天之龙骑士有什么请求。"

听到苍天之龙骑士这个熟悉的称呼，三条极夜皱了皱眉头，一丝不好的预感爬上了背后。

"露琪亚，剩下的就交给我来说明吧。"一位龙骑士从露琪亚身后的黑影里走出，身上是标准的龙骑士盔甲，让人看不出他的身份。

龙骑士对着三条极夜恭敬地行了个礼，不动声色的瞥了一旁的滕梓铭一眼，说道："自我介绍一下，我是现在管理龙骑团的阿莱姆贝。这次还是想借助英雄阁下作为苍天之龙骑士的力量，才让露琪亚叫你过来。"

"什么叫借助我苍天之龙骑的力量，你也知道我不用长枪很久了。"三条极夜无奈的摇了摇头。

阿莱姆贝低声笑了笑："是么，前一阵我还听说有两位龙骑士解决了困扰东方某地许久的巨龙的问题呢，龙骑团在职龙骑当时可是全员在伊修加德执行任务呢。"

"一码归一码，为什么一定要我以龙骑士的身份帮忙。"三条极夜并没有否认什么，抱臂看着阿莱姆贝，想从他的脸上看出点什么，但是他的一切表情藏在龙骑士标志性的头盔之后，"我已经习惯了以暗黑骑士的身份行动，突然让我以龙骑士的身份回归…加入龙骑团完成任务，总没有让我用大剑来的方便。"

"正是因为英雄阁下最近一直在以暗黑骑士的身份活跃，所以才会有这种请求。"阿莱姆贝说，伸手示意三条极夜和滕梓铭坐下，"我们不想让英雄阁下协助龙骑团调查的消息传出去。一方面是我们的敌人可能会因此提高警惕，另一方面龙骑团也不想落下什么不好的传言。"

三条极夜重重的叹了口气，撑着自己的鼻梁低声的说："我没带装备。"

"嗯？"滕梓铭看着三条极夜有些沮丧的侧脸，问道。

"我哪知道他们要的是龙骑！武器和装备全给我丢家里锁起来了！"三条极夜几乎是有些歇斯底里的说，就差揪着滕梓铭的衣领了。

"英雄阁下至少带了灵魂水晶吧。"阿莱姆贝也是没预料到这种突发情况，一时间语气里也有些局促，"我以为您作为和埃斯蒂尼安阁下一样的苍天之龙骑会随时…"

"带了。"三条极夜从兜里摸出龙骑士标志性的蓝色灵魂水晶，在阿莱姆贝的面前晃了晃，打断了他的絮絮叨叨，"我想龙骑团里有多余的龙骑装备？虽然比不上我自己的，但是暂时拿来用用应该问题不大？"

"龙骑的制式装备是有的，就是武器…"阿莱姆贝犹豫了一下说。

三条极夜扶额思考了一会儿，说道："有装备就够了，武器我能解决。麻烦你把装备交给忘忧骑士亭的希德勒格，对就是那个看起来巨凶脾气巨差的背着个大剑的敖龙族臭屁男性，我弄完武器会尽快回来和你汇合的。"看到阿莱姆贝有些困惑的动作，三条极夜补充道。

"苍天之龙骑士？你？"离开了神殿骑士团后，滕梓铭一脸怀疑的看向三条极夜。

"怎么可能是我，我看起来像吗。"三条极夜低声笑了一声，表情有些苦涩，"不过确实有一位除了埃斯蒂尼安以外的同样被龙眼选中的苍天之龙骑士。"

"那你又是怎么回事？"滕梓铭问道，顺手弹了弹三条极夜背后的大剑。

"她干不动了，把担子丢给我了，就这么简单。"三条极夜低声说，暗暗地握紧了手中的龙骑士之证："我可真是没想到，我还有再拿起长枪作为龙骑士为伊修加德战斗的一次。"

滕梓铭看着三条极夜突然变得坚硬起来的侧脸，若有所思的点了点头："我能和你们一起去吧，以幻术师的身份。"

"我想他们应该不会介意，而且随行幻术师就算是龙骑团也会欢迎的。虽然那里的都是一群心高气傲的家伙。"三条极夜回想了一下自己在龙骑团就职的时候的那些破事，不由得头疼的揉起了太阳穴。

滕梓铭若有所思的点了点头："那你的武器？"

"这不就去取吗。"三条极夜有些不耐的拍了一下滕梓铭的头，扯着他走过了大审门。

兜兜转转，又回到了这里，自己作为光之战士的故事开始的地方。

三条极夜叹了口气，有些怀念的轻轻摩挲着插在雪地中的盖尔伯格。

"这是？"滕梓铭看着这把雪地中的长枪，疑惑的问道。

"那位苍天之龙骑士留下来的。"三条极夜轻轻笑了一声，"真是怀念啊。本以为这把枪就会这样立在这里，提醒我她曾经还存在过而已。没想到现在居然要借来用了。"

"如果是留作纪念的话就留在这儿吧，别的武器也…"滕梓铭注意到三条极夜的语气，皱起了眉头。这不像他一直以来认识的三条极夜，不像那个对付什么都风轻云淡的光之战士。

"武器生来就是要拿来使用的，只是把它丢在这里，才是对她最大的不尊重吧"三条极夜笑了笑，没有理会滕梓铭的阻拦，手上一用力，拔出了盖尔伯格。盖尔伯格的枪尖一如放下去的那天一样锋利，闪耀着寒光。

"嘶"滕梓铭看着盖尔伯格，突然头部一阵剧痛。他倒吸了一口凉气，晃了晃脑袋才没有突然晕过去。

"你没事吧？"三条极夜听到滕梓铭的动静，赶忙转过头去，一把扶住滕梓铭有些不稳的身躯。

滕梓铭摇了摇头，隐约间好像看到三条极夜的背后一个金发的矮小背影一闪而过："我没事，大概是被库尔扎斯这儿的冷风吹得有点不适应。"

三条极夜叹了口气，顺手揉了揉滕梓铭柔软的发顶，仔细端详起了这把长枪，脸上的表情让人分不清是悲伤还是喜悦。

"过了这么久，又能和你并肩作战了，真是令人怀念啊，三条极夜。"三条极夜低声说着。

滕梓铭抿紧了嘴，眼睛还是死死地盯着刚刚出现幻觉的地方："三条极夜，是上一任苍天之龙骑士的名字？"

"是。"三条极夜收起长枪，点头应道。

"所以你才说萨尔是你的真名么。"滕梓铭说。

"是啊。"三条极夜对着拔出盖尔伯格的小雪堆恭敬地行了个礼，转头就向伊修加德走去："该回去了。"

滕梓铭看着三条极夜的背影，一时间居然觉得这时的三条极夜是如此的陌生，就像一个弄丢了最珍贵宝物的巨龙。


	7. 无心之剑 07

"好啊你小子！真是长本事了！"刚进到忘忧骑士亭，三条极夜就听到了希德勒格的怒吼，然后一团黑色的东西直接对着他的脸飞了过来。

三条极夜还没看清楚冲着自己脸飞过来的是什么，只是下意识的拔出大剑一档。黑色的不明物体和大剑相撞发出清脆的铁器碰撞声，然后落在了地上。

"希德勒格！你疯了！"三条极夜看到落在地上的这团黑色不明物体正是自己拜托龙骑团拿来的龙骑装备，差点没忍住直接一个伤残丢希德勒格头上。

"巨凶脾气巨差背着巨剑的敖龙族臭屁男性？你倒是很会说我好话啊？"希德勒格反倒是看起来比三条极夜还生气，重重的拍了一下桌子，吓得莉艾勒赶忙伸出手拽住了希德勒格。

三条极夜有些心虚的转开头，无视身旁努力崩住表情的滕梓铭，低声嘟囔了一句："阿莱姆贝就是个二愣子吧，还直接问出来的。"

"快从我面前消失！趁我还没气到跟你动手！"希德勒格指着门口，对着三条极夜做了个滚蛋的手势。滕梓铭终究是没忍住，锤着三条极夜的背就笑出了声，随即成功收获了希德勒格想要杀人的眼神："还有你这个小兔崽子，跟他就没学个好，给我跟他一起出去！"

"你看我不是说的是实话吗。"三条极夜摊了摊手，低头捡起了掉在地上的装备，转头就向着忘忧骑士亭外走去，还转头满脸笑意冲着希德勒格挥了挥手告别，"多谢啦希德勒格。"

"滚！"

三条极夜抚摸着熟悉的有些过分的龙骑制式装备，驾轻就熟地把装备换上，却在戴上头盔的那一瞬间愣住了。有些难以置信的端起头盔，三条极夜的指腹轻轻擦过头盔颌部的一个凹痕，耳边似乎传来了熟悉的声音。

"你又输了。"金发的少女居高临下的看着他，手中的长枪抵着他的下巴，锋利的盖尔伯格枪尖差点刺穿了头盔的颌部。

"我又输了。是啊，我又输了。"三条极夜低声说着，扣上了头盔，挡住了自己有些模糊扭曲的视线，"干得真是漂亮，阿莱姆贝。"

"我总算是知道为什么你们一定要他以龙骑的身份支援你们了。"看到一排长得几乎完全一模一样的精灵族龙骑士从龙骑团里走出来的时候，滕梓铭无奈的扶额，"所以请问，三条极夜是哪位。"

"是我。"三条极夜伸手揪住滕梓铭的衣领，像拎小猫一样把滕梓铭拎出了神殿骑士团："该出发了。"

"松手！混蛋！"滕梓铭掏出幻杖，狠狠地往三条极夜身上敲了下去，发出了清脆的撞击声。

三条极夜低低笑了一声，附身贴着滕梓铭的耳朵说："抱歉忘记说了，龙骑士的物理防御力很高。"

"要不是要掩饰身份我这就用大剑打死你。"滕梓铭咬牙切齿的收起幻杖，对三条极夜投出了一记眼刀。

"请便，如果你觉得你的半吊子黑骑能打赢我这个苍天之龙骑士的话。"三条极夜拍了拍滕梓铭的肩膀，龙骑头盔下的嘴角勾起了一丝嘲讽的弧度。

有那么一瞬间滕梓铭觉得自己可能跟了一个假的光之战士。

滕梓铭不得不承认，三位龙骑士整齐划一的走进隼巢，真的是画面极其的震撼。什么时候作为暗黑骑士的自己才能有像龙骑士这样帅气的铠甲呢，滕梓铭有些沮丧的想着，叹了口气，好奇的四处张望起来。上次来到这里还是被异端者绑架的时候的事，而自己也只是远远地瞥到了隼巢这个营地的轮廓，就被异端者蒙上了黑布打晕了丢进了货车车厢里，所以隼巢这个营地滕梓铭还真的是第一次过来。和滕梓铭好奇的环视不同，三条极夜只是看了一眼隼巢的状况，就收回目光问道："之前发生了什么。"

原本因为重建而变得熙熙攘攘，到处都是建筑用材料的隼巢现在却是到处都是龙息烧灼的乌黑焦痕。显然神殿骑士团那边也抽调了不少人手过来，不少神殿骑士在来来回回帮忙清理木头残片和石块。在以太之光旁边还有几条双足飞龙的尸体躺着，尸体上的刺穿痕迹表示这大概是龙骑士的杰作。不仅仅是隼巢大门和高墙上，就连最高处的火炬台上也多了几个守卫，使得整个隼巢都弥漫着一股紧张的迎战气息。

"龙族眷属前几天不知道怎么，突然疯了一般袭击隼巢。当时驻扎巡逻的龙骑士马上作出了反击，随后先行部队一路追击到了交汇河营地附近，我们这边的任务是隼巢附近的巡逻调查，随后和先行部队汇合。"阿莱姆贝叹了口气，回头指了指挂在隼巢的人龙和平浮雕。浮雕上代表人类的浮雕被烧灼的一片漆黑，而代表龙类的浮雕还有深深浅浅的爪痕附着在上面。

"那是？"滕梓铭好奇的问道。

"代表人龙和平的浮雕，伊修加德和圣龙一族和好后艾默里克他们弄起来的。"三条极夜低声对滕梓铭解释着，"大概这就是邪龙眷属进攻这里的原因吧。"

滕梓铭了然地点了点头。

"要我说就不该和这些龙类讲什么和，该袭击的照样袭击，圣龙一族本就没怎么与普通民众见过面，反倒是普通民众放下了警惕这才让邪龙眷属有了可乘之机。"走在队伍末端的龙骑士低头查看了一下双足飞龙的尸体，冷哼了一声说道。然而他的抱怨还没有说完，一把长枪擦着他的头盔钉在了他的面前。

"哎呀抱歉手滑。"三条极夜冷笑了一声，从他面前拔出了自己的盖尔伯格，"新来的？之前我在龙骑团里可没见过你。"

察觉到后方的小骚乱，阿莱姆贝赶忙转过头去，却看着三条极夜已经把枪尖抵着那个可怜的年轻龙骑的脑袋了。

"这家伙的名字是贝特南，今年刚刚才被选拔进龙骑团。"阿莱姆贝赶忙冲上去握住了三条极夜的手臂，贴着他的耳朵小声说道，"还是个新人，别跟他计较了。"

三条极夜低声哼了一声，却还是点了点头，收回了武器。

贝特南仍然半跪在地上，语气里却不卑不亢，冲着三条极夜的背影喊道："是，我承认你作为光之战士和英雄阁下的身份，但是我们龙骑团的细枝末节的事情就算是光之战士也不清楚吧？只是和圣龙一派和好了，最后击杀邪龙眷属这种脏活累活还是要我们龙骑团来处理！"

三条极夜的手默默地握紧，转头看了阿莱姆贝一眼，咬着牙松开了拳头："我想龙骑团的事情我比你更清楚。"

"东边交给我和滕梓铭，麻烦两位巡逻西边，没有什么问题就在黑铁大桥集合。"丢下了这句话，三条极夜头也不回的往隼巢东面走去。滕梓铭看了一眼贝特南，放下了从刚刚一直悬在腰间幻杖上的手，大步走向三条极夜。

"龙骑团到底是怎么样的组织。"张望着四周，滕梓铭终于是忍不住问了出来。库尔扎斯西部高地这种冷的不行的地方实在是有些不太适合他，更何况这寒冷的空气只能给他留下糟糕的记忆。

"一群臭屁鬼。没跟埃斯蒂尼安学点好的。"三条极夜说，一手拎着长枪张望着，活脱脱就像个风向标，"说是一群我估计没几个，全团人数加起来我估计两个手数的过来。 毕竟龙骑算高危职业，进了龙骑团的基本上都竖着进横着出，这几年折损的速度可比招募的速度快多了。"

滕梓铭挑了挑眉毛："你看起来对龙骑团的事很清楚啊。"

"呵，我怎么说也在龙骑团里干了一年近两年，那小崽子还说我对龙骑团不熟？我在龙骑团就职的时候他枪都没拿稳。"三条极夜笑了笑，"这附近没有龙族眷属，走了。"

"你是伊修加德人，还曾经是龙骑，在龙骑团就职。"滕梓铭说，语气平白的如同陈述事实。

"是。"三条极夜说，"怎么？"

"但是我听说，光之战士一开始是在格里达尼亚冒险者行会登记的一个普通的弓箭手。而那时候，伊修加德还处于龙诗战争中，别说外人进去了，皇都的人都不怎么出来，更何况是离开皇都成为冒险者了。"滕梓铭皱起了眉头，"你是谁？萨尔，你是谁？为什么所有人都叫你三条极夜？为什么所有人都认为你是光之战士？那个你说的真正的苍天之龙骑士，又是谁？"

三条极夜抿了抿嘴，"我想你问的够多了，该去见阿莱姆贝他们了。"

"萨尔！"滕梓铭眯起了眼，看着三条极夜离开的背影，低声啧了一声。

夜幕降临，交汇河营地龙骑团临时驻扎的地方也点起了篝火。几位龙骑士围着篝火坐着，滕梓铭则从包里拿出各种医药用品给贝南特仔细包扎。之前和阿莱姆贝和贝南特在黑铁大桥汇合时，一行人被不知从哪里窜出来的几条双足飞龙围攻。虽然只是一些小龙，但是收拾的时候还是不可避免的让几位龙骑士受了点擦伤，其中以贝特南的最为严重。不过毕竟是刚刚提拔进龙骑团的新人，阿莱姆贝倒是还顶着三条极夜有些嫌弃的眼神好好的鼓励了他一番。

"汇报情况。"阿莱姆贝把头盔一摘，蹲坐了下来。

"是。"一位从声音上听起来年长的龙骑士点了点头，"我们随袭击隼巢的龙族眷属一路追击到此地，却中途失去了龙族眷属的踪迹。在这里驻扎下来后我们在周围发现了不少异端者的龙血念珠。我们怀疑这次的龙族袭击可能和异端者有关。"

"龙血念珠？温斯顿你也见到了么，那还真是凑巧了。"三条极夜皱起了眉头，从兜里掏出一串吊坠，正是年长的龙骑士所提的龙血念珠："这一串是我在隼巢找到的。看来一定是异端者把龙族眷属引到了隼巢。帕修斯，皇都现在对变成龙族眷属的异端者的政策是什么？"

"只要是龙族眷属就就地处决。"被称为帕修斯的先行队龙骑士说，神情冷漠，"异端者交给异端审判局。"

三条极夜若有所思的点了点头："也就是说，我们的任务就是把所有的龙族眷属，不论是人变得也好，本来就是龙族的也好，全部就地处决？"

"异端者喝下了龙血就等同于他们选择了这样的命运，怎么，英雄阁下还想对他们网开一面不成？"贝特南冷笑着问。滕梓铭听到龙血这个词，给纱布打结的手突然一顿，随后随便的打了个还算看的过去的结。

"你倒是把我想得太圣母了。"三条极夜耸了耸肩，顺手从包里翻出一份打包的柿叶寿司丢给滕梓铭，拍了拍他的肩膀，"只要是危害皇都安全的，不论是什么我都会杀掉。我可是和你们一样对龙枪发过誓的。"

"好了，好好歇息，根据情报来判断，一切的根源大概是在灰烬池附近的异端者巢穴灰巢。明日一早我们就强攻拿下灰巢。"阿莱姆贝拍了拍身上的雪，站了起来，"第一班交给我和贝特南，第二班有劳温斯顿和帕修斯阁下，第三班就麻烦三条极夜阁下了。"

三条极夜点了点头，伸手招呼滕梓铭到临时支起来的帐篷。滕梓铭视线扫过坐在篝火边的这几位龙骑士和他们背上的龙枪，不知为什么心下居然有了一丝惧意，只是下意识的缩成一团靠在三条极夜身上。

"放心，不会让他们对你动手的。更何况你只是被喂下了龙血，并没有成为异端者。"察觉到滕梓铭的异样，三条极夜俯下身去贴着滕梓铭的耳朵轻声说道，揉了揉他柔软的发顶。


	8. 无心之剑 08

"醒醒，到我们轮班了。"滕梓铭模模糊糊中感觉到有人推了推自己，迷茫的睁开了眼睛，就看到已经整装待发的三条极夜站在自己身边。

"嘶痛痛痛！"滕梓铭猛地坐了起来，直接和三条极夜的脑袋撞了个结实，疼的他直接叫出了声。傍边还在酣睡的贝特南在睡梦中咕哝了几个音节，翻了个身，倒是没被他这声惊呼吵醒。

三条极夜低头揉了揉自己被撞得有些生疼的额头，暗自庆幸着自己没戴上龙骑那都是刺的头盔，不然某个可怜的猫魅族估计要脑袋开瓢，只好悄声抱怨了一句："你能不能长点心。"

滕梓铭只是拍了拍自己的胸口，笑着给自己披上了外套："我心在这儿呢，你要么？"

"别瞎扯了，我先去接班了。"三条极夜捡起自己丢在旁边的头盔，一边往头上戴着一边走出了简易帐篷，"收拾干净了就出来。"

滕梓铭点了点头，从地上抓了一点积雪往自己脸上拍了一把，就跟着三条极夜摸出了帐篷。

凌晨四点左右的库尔扎斯西部高地还是一抹黑。这是库尔扎斯地区少有的晴朗天气，云层稀薄，瑰丽的星空一览无余。远远望去，东部山脉处有隐约的极光浮动。滕梓铭深吸了一口气，干燥寒冷的空气夹杂着松柏的味道冲进了鼻腔。这可比他当时在那该死的囚牢里的味道好闻多了。爬上宿营地旁的小山坡上，滕梓铭毫不意外的见到了刚刚接了班的三条极夜。

"来了？"听到背后的脚步声，三条极夜没有回头，只是淡淡的问了一句，"倒是比我预想中的快。"

滕梓铭只是笑笑，"我又不是什么娇生惯养的小少爷。更何况特训了这么久，早就习惯了。"

三条极夜点了点头，看着库尔扎斯泛起鱼肚白的地平线，叹了口气，用若不可闻的声音说道："对不起。"

"对不起什么？"滕梓铭的耳朵一抖，猫魅族良好的听力还是敏感的捕捉到了这些字眼。

"很多事情。"三条极夜干笑了一声，摇了摇头说，"不，没什么。"

滕梓铭盯着三条极夜藏于龙骑头盔下的侧脸，轻哼了一声："不愿意告诉我也无所谓。反正总有一天我会把你的那些秘密全都挖出来。"

"臭屁小子。"三条极夜笑骂着丢给了滕梓铭一团东西，"早餐，别指望龙骑团那群人能拿出什么像样的干粮，将就着垫个肚子。"

随手借住三条极夜丢过来的纸包，滕梓铭小心翼翼的打开来。出乎他的意料，纸包里的食物还有一点余温，揭开纸包的瞬间，煎蛋和烤面包的香味扑面而来。滕梓铭看了看袋子中这个似乎是新鲜出炉的煎蛋三明治，又疑惑的看向三条极夜，一时没想明白。

"你不是说没有像样的干粮吗。"滕梓铭问。

"对啊，所以我自己爬起来做了。"三条极夜一边说着，一边叼着三明治，"快吃，待会儿放凉了就不好吃了。有时候我真觉得我像你妈。"

"相信我，你不会想和我那个不靠谱老爹同床共枕的。"滕梓铭翻了个白眼，也埋头消灭起自己的三明治来，"六点出发？"

"对，不过我估计他们可能会提早。"三条极夜耸了耸肩，"就算是龙骑团这群家伙也受不住在狼窝附近睡觉吧。更何况，本来的计划就是趁着夜色还在的时候突袭。"

滕梓铭点了点头，向西望去，却在黑暗中隐约见到了一些灯火，"萨尔，那边有人？"

三条极夜只是瞥了一眼，说："圣菲内雅连队野营地。那些家伙在那里驻扎了很久了。"

"那为什么？"

"为什么我们不过去他们那里过夜却待在这个废弃营地里？"三条极夜低声笑了一下，"你觉得这群人拉的下脸吗。一个两个骄傲的不行的家伙，让他们去找别人帮忙还不如让他们去死了算了。"

"我觉得你也没差。"滕梓铭啧了一声，顺手把纸袋塞回三条极夜手上，"多谢款待，我去那边巡视了。"

三条极夜只是摇了摇头，没再说什么。

"顺着岩壁往西，经过圣菲内雅连队野营地，就是灰烬池。"阿莱姆贝一边说一边比划着，面前的龙骑士整齐划一地站成了一排，"我们的目的地就是位于灰烬池的异端者营地，灰巢。根据龙族眷属的踪迹来看，很大概率会在那里遭遇到龙族眷属和异端者的夹击，请各位做好准备。"

"是！"龙骑士们点了点头。

"没有什么问题就出发。"阿莱姆贝挥了挥手，"治疗和协助就拜托滕梓铭先生了。"

滕梓铭点了点头，别过头去悄悄地打了个哈欠。要死，叫他起床站岗还是有点犯困的。

"那就是异端者的营地灰巢？"贝特南看着环绕着卧龙岛的灰烬池，问道。一路上从交汇河营地过来到这里零零散散的遭受了几波龙族眷属的攻击，龙骑团的各位倒没怎么见疲态。唯一让各位神色愈加凝重的是被击倒的这些龙族眷属的尸体上大都多摸出了装龙血的小瓶或是龙血念珠。异端者为了对付伊修加德已经如此不择手段了吗。

"据说是在这里附近。"阿莱姆贝说，"但是我并没有见到入口。"

"会不会是我们找错地方了？"贝特南问。

"不可能，所有的线索都指向这里。"三条极夜说，"应该是有秘密入口，就像披雪大冰壁那样。"

阿莱姆贝若有所思的点了点头，"披雪大冰壁的异端者坑道吗，倒是有可能。"

"三条极夜？方便解释一下吗？"滕梓铭皱着眉头问，不知道为什么他总觉得有些不太自在，就好像有什么东西一直在盯着他们一样。就连自己体内因为获得了暗黑骑士之证后而被压制下来的龙血也有些躁动。这种莫名的焦躁感让他有些站立不安，尾巴也有些不受控制的来回摆着。

"披雪大冰壁入口处看起来就是一堵墙，但是实际上是用一块厚冰盖住了入口。"三条极夜顿了顿，显然也是察觉到了滕梓铭的异样，也警惕地四下巡视起来，"也就是说这里如果我们不知道入口做了什么样的伪装，很有可能就会找不到。"

"哼，那看来只能抓到个异端者问个清楚了。"贝特南冷笑了一声说，"艾欧泽亚的英雄阁下也不是全知全能的啊。"

"我当然不是…"

"小心！"三条极夜话还没有说完，就被滕梓铭直接撞开了原地。瞬间原来三条极夜站的地方出现了一道灼痕，白色的积雪瞬间被融化，露出了积雪下深黑的岩石。一条双足飞龙突然从他们脚下的岩壁中腾空飞起，尖锐的利爪插入岩石中，冲着众人又喷出了一口灼热的吐息。随着这只双足飞龙的现身，更多的龙族眷属从他们四周的岩壁下飞起，密密麻麻地把龙骑士们围在中间。

"没事吧？"滕梓铭伸手把三条极夜拽了起来，幻杖已经紧紧地握在了手上。

三条极夜拉住滕梓铭的手，从地上爬起来，扫视了一眼周围的龙族，拔出了长枪："我没事，大意了，恐怕是埋伏在我们脚底下的这块岩壁上，处于视觉死角所以我们都没看到。"

"呵，不过是一些小龙，我们龙骑团不就是为此而生的吗。"贝特南在龙族出现的一瞬间就已经拔出了长枪，跃跃欲试，丝毫没有被昨天的伤势影响的样子。

阿莱姆贝头盔下的嘴勾起弧度，他抬头眼神紧紧地锁定领头的双足飞龙，"我可是尖锐枪阿莱姆贝！龙族什么的都先过问一下我手中的长枪吧！"

"小辈都这么有干劲那我们也不能落后了！"帕修斯看到阿莱姆贝冲上去的背影，低声笑了笑。

"是啊，怎么说我也算是个苍天龙骑，就这些家伙的话可还不够看呢。"三条极夜眯起了眼睛，周身浮现出了蓝色的龙纹。

此时就算是平时一直在腹诽这些臭屁龙骑的滕梓铭也不由得肯定起伊修加德的龙骑的战斗能力。应该说不愧是代表伊修加德专职对抗龙类的特攻队，确实是比他见过的乌尔达哈的银胄团在应付这种敌人时熟练且有效不少。尖锐的枪尖带着从高处落下的动力毫无阻碍地穿过龙类坚实的鳞甲，龙骑士良好的机动性让他们能轻松地回避龙类的攻击。滕梓铭以自己为中心释放了一个群体持续治疗的魔法，居然就没有什么还需要他操心支援的地方。看起来来势汹汹的龙群，就如同黄油碰到了热刀一样，被尖枪毫无阻碍地穿透。滕梓铭一边对着一个龙族咏唱坚石，一边转头看向三条极夜。同为龙骑士，显然是有苍天之龙骑士称号的三条极夜更为惹眼。他周身环绕着蓝色的龙纹，随着他的攻击，龙纹如同活物一般冲向龙群，时不时能把龙族的包围圈撕裂出一个口子。

然而就算龙骑团的诸位万分勇猛，敌方的龙族却像是无穷无尽一样。从一开始的双足飞龙和一些低级的龙族眷属，渐渐地一些巨龙甚至古代双足飞龙也加入了战斗。纵然龙骑士们拥有良好的机动性和滕梓铭作为幻术师的后方支援，在面对特别适应飞行的薇薇尔飞龙时还是不可避免的落入了下风。

"该死，怎么回事？"阿莱姆贝用长枪架住一条古龙眼看就要扑倒他脸上的撕咬，勉勉强强的避开了攻击，"这些龙类是疯了吗？"

"我不知道！"三条极夜随手帮一位龙骑解决一条飞龙，又拽着贝特南险而又险地避开一串吐息，一抬头却看见一条法拉克全身散发着电光向着阿莱姆贝扑去，"阿莱姆贝！小心擅长使用魔法攻击的法拉克！靠近！站在它脚底下！"

"了解！"阿莱姆贝收起长枪就着积雪滑到法拉克脚底，然后原地跃起用长枪把法拉克的头紧紧地钉死在岩石上。

三条极夜还没能松下提着的一口气，就听到贝南特发出了一声闷哼。他转过头去，就看到贝特南胸口的护甲被一个不知道从哪里出现的变种龙撕开了一道口子。滕梓铭的治疗魔法很快就落在了他的身上，然而看起来并没有以往那么强的效果。

"贝特南，撤下！"三条极夜将长枪送入变种龙的脊椎，一脚把变种龙的尸体踢下悬崖。几条山岗飞龙又一拥而上填上了缺口。温斯顿接下贝特南防守的位置，却一时间也有些吃力。

"我快要没有魔力了。"滕梓铭靠到三条极夜背后轻声说着，显然是不想让另外几位龙骑士知道，顺便强撑着咏唱了一个群体治疗魔法，"我只能再坚持一会儿。快点想出解决办法，否则我保不住他们。"

三条极夜啧了一声，手不着痕迹的摸了摸揣在腰间的药瓶，随即把长枪一横，对着龙群就是一发武神枪。淡蓝色的龙纹穿过龙群，一下子就吸引住了所有龙类的注意力："来啊，有本事就冲着我来！欺负小孩子算什么本事？"

"萨！三条极夜！"看到三条极夜吸引着所有龙类的注意力转头就跳下岩壁的滕梓铭情急之中差点当着龙骑团的面叫出了三条极夜的真名，"你给我回来！"

没有回应，只有龙类的嘶吼在山谷里飘荡。滕梓铭转头看了看已经因为脱力而跪在地上喘气的龙骑士众人，又看了看自己手中的幻杖。

"没事，不要管我们，你快去支援三条极夜阁下！"阿莱姆贝查看了一下伤得最重的贝特南，又看了看犹豫不决的滕梓铭，喊道。

滕梓铭叹了口气，将幻杖收回腰间，纵身跳下岩壁，"你可是真够会给我惹麻烦的。"

暗黑骑士之证发出了久违的光芒。


	9. 无心之剑 09

"这还真是有点难办了。"三条极夜看着周围的龙族，忍不住苦笑出声，"早说了让我拿大剑来就不会有这种破事了。"

三条极夜把长枪送入一头变种龙的头部，却被后方的一头双足飞龙扑了个正着，双足飞龙锐利的尖爪刺穿了他的背甲，鲜血从下面渗了出来。果然龙骑团标配的装备比起自己的装备可真是差多了，三条极夜想着，挣扎着从地上爬起来。就在这时，扑在他身上的双足飞龙和其他所有的龙类齐齐抬头看向岩壁，停止了对三条极夜的攻击，就好像出现了什么更吸引他们的猎物一样。该死，该不会是那群没脑子的家伙冲下来了吧？三条极夜这么想着也转过头去，却一瞬间被熟悉的暗黑骑士极具保护的魔力笼罩。

"晚点再跟你算账。"一道握着大剑的黑影从他身边掠过，低声抛下了这句话。不用仔细去思考三条极夜都能感受到语气里按捺不住的怒意。"我看你们欺负他很开心啊，让我也来玩玩？"黑红色的刺状魔法在龙群中炸开，龙群发出了哀嚎，转而将目标对准了不知道从哪里出现的暗黑骑士身上。

"啧，看来是被小看了。"三条极夜低声笑了笑，重新把长枪握在手中，向着龙群中又打出一发武神枪，身上的蓝色龙纹突然变成炽热的红色，"也罢，刚和埃斯蒂尼安偷学来的招数就暂且拿来试一试好了。"

滕梓铭只是瞥了一眼三条极夜身上红色的龙纹和看起来在蓄力的龙鸟，叹了口气又对着三条极夜施放了一个防御盾。明明自己也是强弩之末了还硬撑，真是不怕死。举剑格挡住一头古龙的撕咬，滕梓铭的嘴角微微上扬，果然自己作为暗黑骑士来承担这些伤害就舒服多了，是时候好好料理一下这些不听话的家伙了。

属于暗黑骑士的魔法在龙群中炸开，滕梓铭的周身都环绕着黑红色的暗黑之力。龙族的撕咬和攻击落在他的身上，却尽数被暗黑之力形成的坚盾抵挡而下。滕梓铭挥舞着大剑，一边回想起刚才龙骑士的战斗，一边准确无误的砍入龙类的弱点。龙血溅落在他白色的衬衣上，将布料渗出深深浅浅的红。三条极夜周身的蓝色龙纹不知第几次被点燃化为红色的纹路，龙类不断地在枪尖发出哀嚎倒在地上。

随着最后一只龙族眷属的倒下，三条极夜长叹了一口气，把长枪背回背上，摘下头盔对着滕梓铭露出了一个略显疲惫的微笑："不错啊，看来你…"

话还没有说完，三条极夜就被脸色阴郁的滕梓铭一脚踹翻在地。滕梓铭一脚踩在三条极夜的肩膀上，随手把大剑擦着三条极夜的头插在一边的雪地里，伸手揪住三条极夜的脖子，贴着他的耳朵咬牙切齿的说："我管你是什么英雄阁下，光之战士，你现在可跟我听好了。你现在是龙骑士，那么保护你是我暗黑骑士的责任，别没事干冲上去逞英雄。"

"我没事…"三条极夜笑着想要推开压在自己身上的滕梓铭，却被毫不留情的甩了一个耳光。

"你想死可以，别死在我面前。"滕梓铭从牙缝中挤出来这句话，然后松开了掐住三条极夜的脖子的手，从一旁地上拔出了大剑背回自己身上，"带上头盔，你可不想被他们见到你脸上的痕迹吧。"

三条极夜只是讪讪的笑了笑，拾起头盔戴回自己头上，对滕梓铭说："你把大剑收起来吧。"

"然后方便你继续去作死？"滕梓铭冷哼了一声，"在我把你的秘密都挖出来之前你要是死了我会很苦恼的。"

"我说，我可从来没见你这么暴躁。"三条极夜拍了拍滕梓铭的肩膀，抬头看向岩壁，龙骑士们也慢慢的从岩壁上绕了下来，"猫魅族发情期到了？"

"滚，猫魅族可没有发情期，我们又不是猫。"滕梓铭不耐的反手打开三条极夜的手，看着移动过来的龙骑士，低声的说，"有龙族在场我体内的龙血有点…躁动。"

三条极夜悬在空中的手僵了一下，握成了一个拳头，看在龙骑士都赶过来的份上，却也没做什么动作，只是叹了一口气放下了手："我会帮你找到解决办法的。"

滕梓铭只是点了点头，什么也没说。

"我说，这差距也太大了吧？"贝特南盯着滕梓铭背后的大剑看了半天，最后还是忍不住憋出了这句话。滕梓铭在用幻术给几位受伤的龙骑士简单处理了一下伤口后又背起了大剑，小树枝幻杖和几乎比他人高的大剑的差距让龙骑团的几位都有些目瞪口呆。

"伤员闭嘴。"滕梓铭没好气地说出这句话，打绷带的手稍微多用了一点力，成功地让贝特南吃痛地闷哼了一声。

"灰巢近在眼前，准备好了就去把任务完成。"阿莱姆贝拍了拍贝特南的头，看向卧龙岛，"刚刚这波龙族袭击估计也仅此而已了。后面应该不会有更大的攻势了。"

"说得倒是轻巧，但是我们仍然不知道入口在哪里。"贝特南揉了揉自己被绷带绑的有些发疼的伤口，叹了口气。下一个瞬间，一个不知道是不是尸体的浑身是血的人就被丢到了他怀里，吓得他往后缩了几步。

"问他，我留了口气。"滕梓铭抱着胳膊不咸不淡地说，"打架派不上用场麻烦至少善后能处理一下，我去卧龙岛下面转几圈看看能不能找到什么线索。"

"喂！我说你！别单独行动啊？"三条极夜看着滕梓铭转头就走，赶忙冲上去拽住滕梓铭的胳膊，低头贴着他的耳朵说，"而且你现在这个身体情况你想去干什么？"

"龙血告诉我入口大概在哪个方位，我可不能当着这些人的面直接说出来。"滕梓铭把握在他手臂上的手指一根一根的扒开，压低声音说，"去帮忙拷问那个半死不活的家伙，待会儿我发信号弹你来找我。"

三条极夜叹了口气，摇了摇头，转头走向龙骑团众人，故意放大声音说："好啊，你自己去，要死要活自己看着办！"

滕梓铭无声的笑了笑。

"怎么样，问出来点什么没有？"三条极夜蹲了下来，查看了一眼这个可怜的异端者的情况。滕梓铭还真的是留了一口气，这只出气不进气的样子看起来还真是活不了多久。

"没有。"温斯顿摇了摇头，"净是异端者的胡言乱语。"

异端者听到了三条极夜的声音，睁开了被鲜血快要黏住的失去焦距的双眼，头转向三条极夜的方向："喂…你就是…那位英雄？哈…啊哈…咳！是你！是你带走了…我们的圣女！"

三条极夜皱起了眉头，有些疑惑的偏了一下头，问道："灰巢的入口在哪里？"

异端者并没有理他，只是发出了发狂一样的笑声。因为肺叶被滕梓铭的大剑贯穿，发出的笑声变成了诡异的呵呵声，就如同狂风穿过岩洞发出的声音一样，让人脊背发凉："哈啊…你以为我会告诉你们吗！咳咳…教皇…贵族的走狗！哈啊…你们不会懂！被人…当做垃圾…当做炮灰！只有…只有龙啊！只有龙能给予我们一切！咳…龙之炎…将会将这腐朽的一切…灼热殆尽！哈…哈哈…啊哈哈哈哈！"

"啧，不要给我胡言乱语。"三条极夜一把揪住异端者残破的衣领，有些恼怒的问道，"快说，灰巢的入口在哪里？"

"哈…哈哈哈！就算告诉你们你们也改变不了什么了！圣女…圣女希瓦会带着…寒冰的利刃将你们审判！"异端者只是大笑着，咳出了一口血喷洒在三条极夜的胸甲上，脖子向后软软的瘫了下去。

听到圣女希瓦，三条极夜却只是皱了皱眉，嫌弃地松开手让异端者的尸体落在了雪地里。就在这时，卧龙岛方向传来了烟花爆裂的声音。龙骑团的各位回头望去，看到一个信号弹从卧龙岛的西面升空在空中炸裂开来。

"信号弹？"温斯顿疑惑的问，警惕地握紧了背后的长枪"异端者的增援？"

三条极夜只是摇了摇头："我交给滕梓铭的信号弹，看来这家伙是发现了什么了，我们过去吧。"

"那走吧，干站在这里也不是什么办法。"阿莱姆贝耸了耸肩，从地上拾起头盔戴在头上，向卧龙岛走去。

"停下，绕开那块积雪。"滕梓铭蹲在一块厚冰处，听到背后龙骑士们窸窸窣窣的脚步声，急忙回头向他们说道。

三条极夜有些疑惑地低头看了看，发现被滕梓铭指着的那块积雪上有着不少人类的脚印。其中混杂着陆行鸟的脚印和宽窄不一的车辙。痕迹密密麻麻互相重叠，向东方延伸而去。

"果然是来迟了一步。"滕梓铭将大剑插进厚冰里，毫不犹豫地一脚把厚冰踹开，昏暗的洞口出现在众人眼前，洞内的楼梯蜿蜒着向上延伸，"异端者很可能已经全部从灰巢离开了。"

"脚印还很新鲜，看来是在我们刚刚被龙族牵制的时候离开的。"帕修斯在雪堆旁蹲下，细细查看起雪地上的痕迹。

"被牵制了，真是令人恼火。"阿莱姆贝泄愤地一拳砸到岩壁上，丝毫不在意有积雪被震落在他的头上。

三条极夜只是拍了拍阿莱姆贝的肩膀，说道："没事，就算是他们已经撤离了，营地里一定还有线索可寻。我们只要把消息带回伊修加德就好。"

阿莱姆贝沉重地点了点头，跟着滕梓铭踏入了黑暗的楼梯中。

"所以你们没从那个异端者的嘴里撬出点什么东西吗。"滕梓铭一手提着油灯，一手按在背后的大剑剑柄上，顺着楼梯攀爬着。

"唯一有用的情报就是冰之巫女。"阿莱姆贝说，顺手打开了龙骑头盔的面罩，在这种漆黑狭窄的地方龙骑头盔实在是有些太遮挡视线了，"看来是打算再度召唤蛮神希瓦了吗，这些异端者。"

"蛮神希瓦？"滕梓铭问。

"代表冰之力量的蛮神。"三条极夜说，"原来是由冰之巫女伊塞勒以自身为容器召唤出来的，姑且算是异端者信奉的神。"

"哦？"滕梓铭挑了挑眉，"蛮神，那不就是你这个光之战士大显身手的好机会了？"

"嗯。"三条极夜只是闷声应了下来，什么都没说。由于营地实在是有些错综复杂，所以龙骑士们决定分头行动提高搜寻的效率。

果然如他们所料，名为灰巢的异端者营地空无一人。不仅仅是居住区干干净净，就连看起来像是仓库的地方也什么都没剩。若不是地面上隐约可以见到的带着积雪的脚印和入口处的那团混乱的脚印，恐怕他们就要误以为这个营地已经被遗弃很久了。

滕梓铭走进一个看起来像是会议室的地方，举着油灯点亮墙壁上的火炬，稍微让这间房间看起来亮堂了一些。会议室的中间是一个破旧的长桌，是明显的伊修加德制式。滕梓铭把油灯放在桌子上，借着油灯的光线看起了桌子上的一张有些破损的地图。这是一张库尔扎斯西部高地的地图。地图有些老旧，似乎是在第七灵灾前绘制的，有些地方和现在的库尔扎斯西部高地看起来还有些出入。滕梓铭找到灰巢的位置，手指沿着东面一路划过去。在划到库尔扎斯西部高地东部的某个地点的时候，滕梓铭呼吸略微一滞，随后就当做什么都没有发生一样拿起了放在桌上的油灯。贝特南从会议室门口探了个头，问道："我说你，发现了什么没有啊？"

"没有，只是残破的地图而已。没有什么有价值的信息。"滕梓铭说着，一边把地图卷起来拍到贝特南的胸口，"说不定你们能查到些什么。"

"哦哦，我知道了。我这就交给阿莱姆贝队长。这可是非常有价值的情报！"贝特南打开地图粗略看了一眼，立刻发现了地图上异端者做的一些标记，心中默默地对滕梓铭点了点头，"哦对了！三条极夜阁下那里好像也找到了一些证物，说想让你去确认一下。"

滕梓铭只是低声应了一声，顺着台阶向着仓库走去，默默的捏紧了一张带血的字条。


	10. 无心之剑 10

"怎么样？"三条极夜看着滕梓铭拿着自己给他的这块水晶在一块玻璃上划了几下，又对着油灯的光源观察了半天，终于忍不住问道。

"虽然说水晶鉴定真的不是我擅长的，但是我确实管理商会的一些进货的时候学到了不少。"滕梓铭一边说着，一边从包里掏出一个放大镜观察着水晶的细纹，"硬度低，脆性高，杂质少。很大可能是产自黑衣森林北部的浅层水晶矿源。因为易于开采人工成本低，所以是很受商会欢迎的水晶类型。"

滕梓铭把水晶交还给三条极夜，把零零散散的东西收进包里，说道："不出意外应该是商队运送的水晶。"

"那么异端者的目的确定了，为了召唤蛮神希瓦而到处掠夺水晶。"三条极夜点了点头，用一块整洁的白布把水晶仔细的包裹起来交给阿莱姆贝，"这是很重要的证物，请阿莱姆贝阁下小心保管。"

阿莱姆贝点了点头，收下了水晶："那是当然。既然是为了召唤蛮神希瓦，也就是说很有可能他们前往了之前冰之巫女召唤蛮神希瓦的地方。我不太清楚这方面的事，三条极夜阁下有什么情报吗？"

三条极夜思考了一会儿，有些不确定的说道："大概…之前召唤的地址是从披雪大冰壁内的以太之光传送过去的。好像是叫无尽轮回剧场来着。"

"大概？"滕梓铭对三条极夜的这个措辞有些在意，皱着眉头压低声音问道。

三条极夜只是闷闷的应了一声，没说什么，抬手把头盔的面罩扣下，转头向着异端者营地外走去。

"萨尔。"回到伊修加德的时候，滕梓铭突然拽住三条极夜的胳膊，眼神示意他稍微走慢几步让那几位龙骑士走到他们前面，小声的说道。

"怎么？"三条极夜有些不耐的说道，回到了皇都的第一时间三条极夜就迫不及待的把头盔卸了下来，滕梓铭也得以看到他有些烦躁的表情。

"关于暗黑骑士的事情，我觉得我还是有些想问希德勒格的。既然你还要去报告任务情况，我又是编外人员，那我就想趁着这个时间去忘忧骑士亭见见他。"滕梓铭说。

"哦？宁愿去问那个脾气巨臭的家伙也不跟我一起去报告任务？"三条极夜挑起了眉头，轻声笑了笑，对着滕梓铭做了个叫他该去哪儿去哪儿的手势，"去吧，我待会儿处理完来忘忧骑士亭找你。"

"嗯，这段时间，多谢你的照顾了。"滕梓铭郑重地对三条极夜行了一个礼，向着忘忧骑士亭走去。

虽然对滕梓铭的这个突然严肃的态度有些不解，但是三条极夜也没有想太多，便是赶忙跟上了龙骑士们的脚步，走进了神殿骑士团总部。

"什么意思？你说你没有见过滕梓铭？"从神殿骑士团好不容易逃出来换回自己常用的暗黑骑士装备的三条极夜在听到希德勒格说自己根本没有见到滕梓铭的时候，终于是忍不住一巴掌拍在桌子上大声质问了起来。

"我说没见到那个小子就是没见到那个小子！"希德勒格忍不住也加大了自己的音量，一手拉过莉艾勒把她护在自己身后，"他至少也是个成年人了，哪有说丢就丢的？怕不是跟你闹了什么不痛快直接离家出走了吧？别跟我摆出一副失恋的表情！"

"怎么说那也是我的！咳咳"三条极夜被口水呛了一下，眨着眼睛咳嗽起来，周身隐约出现了暗红色，"我的学生！他不见了我能不着急吗！怎么说我也算他暂时的监护人吧？"

希德勒格长叹了一口气，无奈的摇了摇头："那你也应该知道你在这里跟我吼一点用处都没有。现在只有两种可能，要么他还在皇都里，要么他已经离开了。皇都戒备森严，想必以你在伊修加德的威信，问出他的去向不难吧？"

三条极夜略有不甘的用拳头砸了一下桌子，低着头说道："我知道，我这就去找他。是我失态了，抱歉。"

"我也会帮你看看的。"希德勒格耸了耸肩，对着三条极夜的背影说道。

即便是在如今开放了大审门欢迎冒险者入境的伊修加德，黑发猫魅族男性还是十分引人瞩目的。三条极夜一路询问着在皇都内站岗的神殿骑士团士兵，一路从圣瓦勒鲁瓦扬广场向着以太之光广场去，穿过清贫凯旋门，终于是走到了圣雷内特广场南端的天钢机工房门口。三条极夜看着通往库尔扎斯西部高地的铁门，重重的叹了一口气，目光转向了楼下的圣大鸟房。

"您好？"三条极夜向鸟房管理人恭敬地行了一个礼，"请问你有没有看到一个黑发的猫魅族男性？"

戴着陆行鸟样式头盔的管理人点了点头，"啊，确实刚刚见过。他在我这里租借了一只去往隼巢的黑陆行鸟就离开了。"

"好的，谢谢你。"三条极夜叹了口气，说道。

"这家伙，到底是要去哪儿？"三条极夜跑向通往隼巢的铁门，一边从兜里掏出陆行鸟笛，眉头紧锁。翻身坐上陆行鸟，三条极夜毫不犹豫地催赶陆行鸟升空，以最快的速度往隼巢飞去。不知道是不是自己的错觉，今天的库尔扎斯的空气异常的寒冷，冰晶在空气中凝结如同一根根细针一样刺穿了他的皮肤，扎得他脸颊生疼。三条极夜扯了扯自己脖子上的围巾，哈了一口气，四下张望起来。除了比平时看起来更加厚的云层，库尔扎斯西部高地倒是没什么异常之处。不知道为什么，三条极夜还是忍不住往披雪大冰壁的方向多看了两眼，就好像有什么东西在那里等着他一样。

在隼巢落下的一瞬间，三条极夜就被自己身边的伊修加德骑士的数量给实打实的震惊了一把。虽说上次来隼巢时也有不少神殿骑士驻守，再加上现在隼巢也在修复期间，然而现在在隼巢的神殿骑士人数已经不是执行这种简单任务所必要的了，而是似乎刚刚集结在执行重大任务。三条极夜摇了摇头，决定还是先去陆行鸟房。

"这不是三条极夜阁下吗？"一个似乎有些熟悉的声音叫住了三条极夜，惊得他赶忙回头一看。一位高挑的精灵族男性对他行了一个礼，盾上泽梅尔家族的标志清晰可见。

"您好，请问您是？"三条极夜有些疑惑的问道。

"我是率领这次披雪大冰壁追击任务的负责人，提达尔格兰什"提达尔格兰什耸了耸肩，眼神意味深长地在三条极夜背后的大剑停留了一段时间，说道，"不过是讨伐维里塞冷后就没怎么见面过，没想到英雄阁下倒是把我忘了个干净，不知道您能不能协助我们的任务呢？"

真是见鬼，怎么偏偏在这种时候有任务找上门来，而且自己居然还忘了这家伙的名字。三条极夜叹了口气，说道："不，还是算了吧，我现在有一件很重要的事情要处理。"

"那既然如此我就不打扰英雄阁下了。"颇为遗憾的摊了摊手，提达尔格兰什转头对自己的部下说，"全员准备出发！优先解救被绑架的人质！"

"人质？"不知道为什么，三条极夜突然有了一丝不好的预感，猛然收住了踏出的脚步，回头问。

"嗯？三条极夜阁下跟在意吗？"提达尔格兰什有些不解的挠了挠头，"今日早些时候，一大批异端者袭击了驻守在西部高地披雪大冰壁入口处的特里斯特尚贝尔和阿尔德费尔两人，现在两人被救助回了隼巢正在休养，而据他们的情报，异端者似乎绑架了一位猫魅族男性作为人质要挟。"

三条极夜深吸了一口气，手默默的捏成了一个拳头，强压着怒意说："带上我。"

虽然对这位英雄阁下突然转变的态度有些诧异，提达尔格兰什却只是挑了挑眉头，看着三条极夜有些阴沉的表情，什么都没说，就招呼着一众骑士向着库尔扎斯西部高地东边的披雪大冰壁入口进发。

和披雪大冰壁内的异端者战斗顺利地出乎三条极夜的意料。即便披雪大冰壁内超乎寻常的寒冷，也有不少魔物出没，这一切都未能给习惯了在寒冷的库尔扎斯一带战斗的骑士们带来什么阻碍。三条极夜利索地处理掉了一个异端者以后，用袖子抹了抹溅到脸上的血，皱起了眉头。太奇怪了。别说异端者的数量和提达尔格兰什所述相去甚远，这些异端者，乃至龙族眷属的强度都远不及之前和龙骑团一起战斗的那次那么强大。最重要的是，篷车也好水晶也罢，全都不见踪影。

"你也察觉到不对了？"提达尔格兰什看着三条极夜凝重的表情问。

"没错，太过容易了。"三条极夜说，一边从怀里摸出一本有些老旧的笔记本翻阅了起来，"按照我之前进入披雪大冰壁的记录，前往无尽轮回剧场的以太之光就在披雪大冰壁最深处的一个仓库里。恐怕这里的异端者都是弃子，真正的大部队已经从以太之光离开去到了披雪大冰壁。"

"确实有可能。"提达尔格兰什点了点头，"不过恐怕我的部下们不能全跟我和你前往无尽轮回剧场，毕竟我们同时接受着神殿骑士团的清剿披雪大冰壁内异端者的任务。"

"那我自己去就…"三条极夜刚想说，却被提达尔格兰什打断了。

"怎么说我们也是共同保卫过伊修加德的战友，我怎么可能放心让你一个人去那里呢？"提达尔格兰什耸了耸肩，对着身后做了个招呼的手势，"你的老朋友们都在呢，这次可不能让你跑了。"

"哟，三条极夜，可真是好久不见啊！不愧是英雄阁下，可真是够忙的。"斯特凡尼维安从提达尔格兰什身后走出来，身后紧跟着乔伊，没好气地瞪了提达尔格兰什一眼，"这混蛋二话不说就把我捆上这贼船了，没想到还能见到你，真是太好了！"

"乔…乔伊也很高兴能见到三条极夜！"乔伊收起铳，对三条极夜恭敬地行了一个礼。

斯特凡尼维安远远地向三条极夜抛来一个闪亮的东西，三条极夜一愣，只是下意识地接住了。三条极夜摊开手掌，躺在掌心的是一把有些锈迹的钥匙。

"走吧！这可是我们泽梅尔家骑士和机工士久违的合作！"提达尔格兰什用力的拍了拍三条极夜的背，向着仓库大门走去。

三条极夜看着手中的钥匙，又看了看提达尔格兰什和天钢机工房的众人，无声的笑了笑。

"欢迎欢迎！被伊修加德正教蒙蔽了双眼的罪人们！欢迎来到你们即将被审判的最终舞台！"还未从以太传送的眩晕中缓过来，尖利的如同玻璃磨过岩石的声音就扎入了他们的耳朵。

三条极夜撑了一下额头，环顾起四周。这就是之前希瓦被召唤出来的地方，无尽轮回剧场么。极度的寒冷包裹着众人，只是呼吸就能感觉到空气中的冰晶扎进了气管中。三条极夜回头看了看，毫不意外地发现来时的路已经被厚重的积雪覆盖。

"罪人？我可不想莫名其妙被恶心的异端者扣上这种帽子。"提达尔格兰什毫不犹豫地拔出了剑盾，"邪龙已死，圣龙一族也和伊修加德讲和，冥顽不悟的明明是你们这些人！"

"哦？既然你说你们已经和龙族讲和，那为什么又要扣押我们的人？把我们的同胞当做你们自己的兵器使用？看来传说中的那位英雄阁下并不是什么圣人吗？啊哈哈哈哈哈！"隐藏在黑暗中的异端者发出了大笑，从阴影中走了出来，长相却是出乎人意料的熟悉。

"什么意思？"三条极夜突然有了一丝不好的预感。

异端者只是招了招手，一个被捆绑住的人影被他后方的异端者丢到他面前。和异端者们作为伊修加德精灵族相差甚远的身高，毛茸茸的长尾和猫一样的耳朵。

"滕梓铭！"三条极夜一眼就认出了这被绑得结结实实的人的身份，当下拔出大剑就冲了上去。

"心急什么呢！英雄阁下！"异端者只是挥了挥手，一把凭空出现的寒冰凝成的巨剑就把三条极夜击飞回了入口处，"这盛大的戏剧才刚刚开始，可不能就这样让你带走我们的主角！"

"请于此处降临！审判这些伊修加德的罪人！我们最纯净，圣洁的圣女啊，冰神希瓦！"异端者狂笑着，癫狂的喊着。他背后的异端者们也发出了低声的祈愿，

一瞬间空气仿佛都变成了固体，存放在无尽轮回剧场各处的水晶发出了耀眼的光芒，化为点点闪亮的以太向着发出呼喊的异端者聚集。借着以太的能量，以异端者为中心，巨大的冰簇在眨眼间形成。在下一秒，巨大的如同通天之柱一样的冰簇碎裂，每一块冰块中都倒映着这唯一的冰之蛮神，希瓦的形象。

"希瓦大人！请让我们成为您的利刃！"见到希瓦现身的异端者们纷纷发出了陶醉的低语。漂浮在空中的冰神希瓦只是看了他们一眼，随即冷笑一声，无数冰之长矛在空气中凝结，扎入了异端者们的胸口。被长矛所贯穿的异端者们脸上毫无痛苦，只是发出低低的嘶吼，随着冰神的以太化为了一具具冰霜巨像。

最后的一根长矛径直穿过了还在昏迷的滕梓铭的胸口，把他钉死在地面上，蛮神希瓦的以太笼罩了他。

寒冰的幻想

"滕梓铭！"三条极夜眼看着冰神以太凝聚成的长矛把滕梓铭钉在地上，却无能为力。寒冰巨剑在击中他的一瞬间，寒气就侵入了他的身体，一时间让他动弹不得，只能眼睁睁看着一切发生。

普通人只要沐浴在蛮神释放的以太中，就会被蛮神精炼。而被蛮神精炼的人，无论如何都救不回来了，只能被人道毁灭。三条极夜清楚的，这就是他接下光之战士这个名号时，甚至更早之前就知道的事实。兜兜转转过了这么久，一直拼命地磨砺自己，就是为了让自己能够获得足够强大的保护别人的力量，能够成为和她比肩的光之战士。然而到头来，还是什么都保护不到吗。三条极夜看着希瓦身后被希瓦以太笼罩的滕梓铭，感觉一瞬间又回到了那个时候，和那时一样的寒冷，和那时一样的无能为力。

"三条极夜！振作一点！"斯特凡尼维安伸手拽起三条极夜，顺手给自己的铳上了子弹，"可不能在这里就放弃啊。"

"射射射！管他是什么蛮神也好，命运也好！我就给他射出一条路出来！"乔伊随手甩开眼镜和碍事的围裙，天钢机工房的长铳在她手里熠熠发光。

"对啊，我可是泽梅尔家的少爷，怎么可能会被这种区区蛮神打倒呢？"提达尔格兰什笑着扶了三条极夜一把，"我泽梅尔家族从来以与龙族战斗为荣！我可不能变成他们的笑柄啊。"

"拔出你的剑吧，三条极夜，对手是蛮神的话，我们需要你的力量。"斯特凡尼维安说，"不论如何现在的情况都有些太糟糕了。你可是我们的最强战力。"

三条极夜深吸了一口气，强行让自己的目光从滕梓铭身上移开，用还有些颤抖的手拔出了背上的大剑。"我知道了。你们尽量待在我背后，我会用超越之力保护你们不被蛮神精炼。"三条极夜说，熟练但是有些迟缓地调用起熟悉的暗黑之力，"提达尔格兰什阁下麻烦牵制冰霜巨像，斯特凡尼维安阁下和乔伊小姐请优先处理冰霜巨像，希瓦就先交给我来顶着。"

"了解！那就上了！射射射！"乔伊随手从腰间向着冰霜巨像们丢出一个象式浮空炮塔，径直冲了上去。提达尔格兰什和斯特凡尼维安也紧随其后，三条极夜只是咬着牙举起大剑冲到了希瓦面前，神色冷峻。

"呼唤战争之人，必将遭到战争所带来的报应！"希瓦说，苍白的眼眸中看不出一丝属于人类的感情。

"呵，也不知这所谓的呼唤战争之人到底说得是谁呢。"三条极夜冷笑了一声，"我知道的希瓦，是伊塞勒为了让龙类和人类和平相处召唤出来的她心中的幻想，你又算是什么！"

"出现吧，寒冰之刃！"希瓦并没有理会他，只是手中的寒气凝结，由寒冰凝成的剑盾出现在她的手中，对着三条极夜迎面劈下。三条极夜下意识的调用暗黑之力保护自己，却被寒冰凝成的长剑带来的五道冰爪击倒在地。

"三条极夜阁下！"提达尔格兰什见到三条极夜被击倒在地，刚要转身来帮助他，却被一道光壁挡住阻挡在了原地。

"别过来！你想被蛮神精炼吗！"三条极夜咬着牙以大剑为支点把自己撑起来，右手一直向着提达尔格兰什伸着，超越之力牢牢地把他保护在希瓦的以太之外，露出了一个有些难看的微笑，"没关系的，不用担心我。"

"但是！"乔伊有些犹豫的转头看了三条极夜一眼，没有注意到一个冰霜巨像正抡着拳头向自己砸来。

"别分心！"斯特凡尼维安只是皱了皱眉头，一把拉过乔伊，抬手准确的把一发热弹送进冰霜巨像的头里，"相信他，我们解决完这里就去支援他。"

三条极夜瞥了一眼又重新和冰霜巨像战斗起来的三人，用手背抹去了嘴角的鲜血，重新举起大剑，眼角的余光又不禁飘向了滕梓铭的身上。为什么这个臭小子要骗自己？为什么要独自行动弄得自己被这群异端者弄成这样？为什么就不能考虑自己一切所作所为的后果？至今为止拂晓血盟也没有研究出来解除精炼状态的疗法，这可让他怎么办？三条极夜在心中反复地问着，看着仍然在昏迷中的滕梓铭，恨不得冲到他面前拎着他的领子掰开他的眼睛问他。滕梓铭昏得倒是有些太过彻底，让他也看不清楚这人的情况，这样反而让他更加焦躁。三条极夜出于本能地格挡着来自希瓦的攻击，然而希瓦手中的利剑仍然带着寒冰的气息不停地冲着他劈砍着，每一下都能把他击退数步。

不知道第多少次，炮台爆炸的声音从冰霜巨人群中传来，三条极夜一边撑着希瓦的利剑，一边回头看了一眼那三人。提达尔格兰什不愧是泽梅尔家统领着泽梅尔家骑士的少爷，在他的面前所有的冰霜巨像的目标都被集中到了他自己的身上，从而让斯特凡尼维安和乔伊有了充足的攻击冰霜巨像的空间。如同收麦子一般，冰霜巨像一个接着一个倒下。

又一次地被希瓦的利剑击倒后，三条极夜勉强着把自己的身体撑起来，仰头看着漂浮在半空中的希瓦。脖子因为经历了刚才剧烈的战斗发出了咔咔声响，仿佛随时都要断裂一样。这可真是不妙。应该说，这可是自己成为光之战士以来经历过的最为艰巨的战斗。三条极夜一边这么想着，一边咬着牙挤出最后一丝超越之力，尽数覆盖在天钢机工房的诸位身上。身位光之战士的自己能清楚的感觉到，漂浮在空气中的细小冰晶都带着蛮神希瓦的精炼之力，自己要是稍不留神，他们就会落得被希瓦精炼的下场。这么想来，和这次的战斗相比，那次和美神的战斗可真是小菜一碟了。保护普通人不被蛮神精炼的同时还要和蛮神战斗，本来就已经很困难了，更何况似乎这次用于召唤希瓦的水晶数量远远多于那次美神的。真是不应该把他们卷进这件事情里。三条极夜内心苦笑着，表面上却强撑着做出一副镇定的表情，眼角瞟了一下天钢机工房的三位。围绕着他们攻击的冰霜巨人已经被处理得一干二净，心里默默地赞叹了一声机工士的战斗力，若不是自己实在适应不了这类远程武器，恐怕自己也会支援他们吧。三条极夜叹了口气，从包里掏出一瓶恢复药灌了下去，再度举起了大剑。

"风之气息，光之波动，无尽严寒将冰冻世间万物…"似乎是察觉到冰霜巨像已经被处理干净，希瓦周身的寒冰之力骤然凝聚，把三条极夜和三人都冻成了一座座冰雕，随后希瓦轻巧地打了一个响指，高跟鞋跟接触到冰面的瞬间，冰块都化作碎屑飘散在空中，"破碎吧！钻石星辰！"

"乔伊！"三条极夜看到被冰神一击打到瘫软下去的乔伊，赶忙伸手接住了她，手忙脚乱地检查了呀一下她的脉搏，发现脉搏平稳后倒是松下了一口气，轻声地对着她的耳朵说，"辛苦了，好好休息吧。"

"现在怎么办。"斯特凡尼维安再度从腰间拿出一个车式浮空炮塔，放在自己身边，把晕过去的乔伊紧紧地护在自己身后。刚刚和冰霜巨像的战斗也确实是一番苦战，这次他从天钢机工房带来的浮空炮塔已经用完了大半，手上的这个车式炮塔也是为数不多的存货了。而这名为希瓦的蛮神，看起来却是丝毫没有受到伤害。

"我尽量拖住蛮神希瓦，你们试试能不能启动传送过来的以太之光。"三条极夜死死地盯着希瓦毫无表情的脸和手中不知何时变成一把长杖的寒冰，咬着牙说道。他现在的状态可根本算不上好。且不算自己被希瓦攻击打出来的伤口，不知道为什么在被希瓦用剑攻击后，现在每受到一次希瓦长杖的攻击，身上的疼痛简直深入骨髓，要把他压死在地上。三条极夜咬了一下自己的下唇，又从包里摸出一瓶圣灵药灌到自己嘴里。现在自己能做的只是拖住希瓦，让他们三人尽快想办法离开这里，不然他们在这里待得时间越久，被蛮神精炼的可能就越大。三条极夜自己的超越之力也不是没有极限的，要是到了危难关头，怕是只能自保了。

"出现吧，冰柱！"毫不在意三条极夜的状态，希瓦手一抬，冰柱就环绕着无限轮回剧场依次落下，狠狠地击中了三条极夜和提达尔格兰什。斯特凡尼维安倒是在冰柱出现的第一时间就一个侧翻，抱着昏过去的乔伊险险地避开了尖锐的冰柱。

"快去找入口！"三条极夜的声音已经有些嘶哑，却是丝毫不马虎地调用起暗黑之力覆盖在自己身上作为保护。然而就在提达尔格兰什和斯特凡尼维安跑向剧场边际的一瞬间，整个地面突然被一层坚冰覆盖，两人一时没有把握住平衡，径直冲进了场边冒着白气的一条线上，瞬间被封进了巨大的冰块中。

"提达尔格兰什阁下！斯特凡尼维安阁下！"三条极夜心下正急，低头却瞧见地面仍然被坚冰覆盖，动也不敢动，只好远远地对着冰块丢了几个法术希望能帮忙打破寒冰牢笼。

"寒霜之弓将射穿龙族之敌！"希瓦手中的长杖破碎，凝成了弓箭的样子。三条极夜低头发现坚冰消失了，于是直接跑到两个冰块处，把二人解救了出来，一抬头却看到弓箭正朝着自己的方向射来，每一支箭尖上都带着冰神希瓦致命的以太，足以把在场除了自己以外的人全部精炼。三条极夜用尽全力撑开由超越之力铸成的护盾，这层薄薄的护盾却在接触到几支箭后就化为了点点碎片消失在空气中。

"抱歉，我不该把你们卷到这个事件里来的。"三条极夜看着向自己接近的密密麻麻的利箭，苦涩地笑了一声，闭上了双眼。

然而预想之中的被利箭贯穿的感觉并没有传入他的脑中。三条极夜有些疑惑地睁开双眼，却看到一个熟悉的身影挡在自己的面前，隔绝着自己和利箭的，是一个由超越之力构成的屏障。

"喂喂，英雄大人，这样就放弃了可不行啊。"熟悉得过分的声音冲进三条极夜的耳朵里，三条极夜抬起头，看到滕梓铭单手撑起屏障挡在他的面前，另一只手向他伸着，脸上是他一如往常温和的微笑。他独特的魔法构成了一个坚不可破的屏障，将三条极夜和已经昏过去的三人牢牢地保护在身后。

"你是怎么？"三条极夜被滕梓铭拽起来，一脸不可思议地看着滕梓铭，他脸上被异端者打出的淤青和伤口仍然扎眼得让他心里一抽，双眼却是和往常一样的澄澈，"你，你没有被精炼？"

"拜托想我点好。"滕梓铭只是一笑，顺手往三条极夜身上丢了几个幻术，暂时止住了几个大伤口的出血，"真是不巧，看起来蛮神的精炼对我无效。没被精炼可真是抱歉啊。"

三条极夜低头看了看自己身上被临时治愈好的伤口，又难以置信地盯着滕梓铭，一时间竟然什么话也说不出来。

"发什么呆呢。"滕梓铭顺手从三条极夜的包里摸出一瓶以太药，一边喝着一边一把纯粹由以太构成的大剑就在他的手中成型。这是他当时在和三条极夜集训的时候莫名其妙学会的一个小技巧，能暂时用以太凝聚成一把大剑，倒是没想到在这个时候用上了。看了看还在发呆的三条极夜，滕梓铭皱起了眉头，拽着三条极夜的领子把他的耳朵拽到自己嘴边，说："听我说，你是光之战士，你的任务就是保护他们，让他们不受蛮神的伤害。而我是你的学生，我的任务是保证我的老师不要在教会我全部关于暗黑骑士的事情之前莫名其妙的死掉。所以去完成你的任务！你的背后就交给我！"滕梓铭在三条极夜的胸口上重重地一推，把他推向已经晕过去的三人，自己后退了两步，转身疾跑挥舞着大剑跳斩到了希瓦的头上。

"欺负他够了？该轮到我来跟你算账了。"滕梓铭眯着眼睛，看着面无表情的希瓦，脸上的表情不知道是怨恨还是痛苦还是悲伤，"吉姆尼。"


	11. 无心之剑 誓言的长枪

"现在的我是希瓦！冰神希瓦！"希瓦狭长的眸子眯成了一条线，手中的大弓化为剑盾，向着滕梓铭劈砍而去。滕梓铭看着希瓦的动作，没有丝毫疑虑，只是随手架住了几次攻击后，侧身转到希瓦背后，对着三条极夜大喊了一声："过来！这个攻击我自己吃不下！"

虽然心下还有些疑虑，三条极夜却是毫不马虎的冲到了滕梓铭的身边，就在此时，希瓦手中的利剑劈下，形成了五道冰爪袭向二人。三条极夜这时才有些意外地发现，分明是同样刚刚把自己击倒在地的攻击，和滕梓铭一起承受，却没之前那么痛。

"看来我没猜错。"滕梓铭轻笑了一声，看着希瓦又举起了长剑准备劈砍，当机立断拽着三条极夜冲到了希瓦背后，险而又险地避开了攻击，"希瓦的三种武器，每一种都有不同的攻击模式。剑是分摊和击晕，法杖是对所有人的范围魔法伤害，弓是正面和侧面的大范围攻击。"

"你是怎么知道的？"三条极夜有些诧异地看着滕梓铭。这家伙莫名其妙有超越之力已经是超出他的预料了，怎么才刚爬起来就连希瓦的攻击模式都一清二楚了？

"你怎么会看不懂？"滕梓铭反问了他一句，眼看着希瓦又要切换武器，又一把把想要离开希瓦正面的三条极夜拽住，"希瓦切换武器后你来承担伤害！每一把武器都会让下一把武器打你更疼！"

"哦对了，请你务必在地板结冰的时候站在原地别动，不然冻成了冰块我可没空救你。冰柱场边看着缝隙躲好就是。"看着希瓦把武器换为了长杖后，滕梓铭一边说着一边向着场地边缘跑去，留下三条极夜一个人盯着希瓦大眼瞪小眼。三条极夜这时突然觉得，似乎自己和滕梓铭的关系，好像反过来了。

"被冰冻千年的知识，解封吧！"希瓦挥动手中的长杖，霎时间整个无尽轮回剧场内刮起了猛烈的暴雪，冰柱在空气中凝结落下，冰晶在二人周围分别汇聚，爆裂开来刮伤了他们的脸颊。

"我都说了离我远点！"三条极夜一回头，就看到了已经完全炸毛的滕梓铭正冲着自己吼着，原来不知道什么时候自己为了躲避冰柱已经离滕梓铭站得非常靠近了。"我说过了希瓦换成长杖就分散啊！你想带着冰炸死我么？"

"抱歉，我…"三条极夜刚想说什么，又被滕梓铭抓住了胳膊，拽到了希瓦的背后。原来在不知何时，希瓦手中的长杖又已经变成了弓，滕梓铭拉着他又躲开了箭雨的扫射。希瓦却一个转身，对着三条极夜射出了一支尾羽透明的长箭，把三条极夜推到了剧场的另外一边。滕梓铭下意识地伸出右手拽住三条极夜的胳膊，左手手中以太凝成的大剑插入冰面拖出了一条长长的裂痕，这才在三条极夜一头撞进冰雾里前把他拉了回来。

"我求求你看清楚状况！"滕梓铭咬牙切齿地对着三条极夜说道，抬手一个强力斩就打到希瓦身上，"现在希瓦先交给我，你去看看能不能用你的以太重新启动入口的以太之光把他们送出去。别碰到冰圈！"

"我知道了。"三条极夜闷声说道。自从自己被称为光之战士以来，似乎已经很久没有人这么不客气地跟自己这么说过话了，居然还有些怀念。三条极夜摇了摇头，掩盖住脸上莫名的笑意，转头就朝着入口处跑去。

眼角瞥到三条极夜离开的背影，滕梓铭低声笑了笑，转头看着希瓦毫无生气的双眼轻声说："是啊，我终于知道了。如果我是为了守护什么人而拿到了这块灵魂水晶，那么就是为了守护这一切我在意的人。吉姆尼也好，三条极夜也好，我那笨蛋老哥和老爹也好。三条极夜，你是受万人敬仰的光之战士，那么我就是你的利刃，你的坚盾。所以来吧希瓦，你的目标应该是我！"

"狂妄！"希瓦手臂一挥，寒冰凝成的长箭就出现在空中，依次对着滕梓铭飞去。滕梓铭侧身躲过几支长箭，手撑着地面一个后空翻躲开了所有的长箭。嘿，猫魅族身体灵活的种族优势还是舒服。滕梓铭轻声笑了笑，以太凝成的大剑再次在手中出现，对着希瓦的身体一个横劈就招呼了上去。空气中的细小冰晶在接触到以太大剑的一瞬就化为了点点水滴，附着在大剑表面。希瓦之前看起来坚不可破的防御在这一斩下尽数破碎，被击退到了无尽轮回剧场的边缘，再也维持不住自己漂浮在半空中的身形，跪倒在地上。

"有什么遗言么！"滕梓铭一个滑步又躲开一支呼啸而来的弓箭，大剑上覆盖上了一层暗紫色的暗黑之力，剑尖指着希瓦。

希瓦低着头，肩膀微微颤抖着，然后一个熟悉的声音从这蛮神的身体里传了出来："滕少爷，我不想死。"

"吉姆尼？"滕梓铭听到这熟悉的声音突然一愣，不知为什么，第一次在父亲的要求下陪同商队时，吉姆尼如同大哥哥一样照顾他还教会他很多商队知识的场景突然涌现在眼前。萨纳兰的星空下，身着粗布的人族男性热心地给自己盛上一碗热汤的场景犹如昨日。如果自己这一剑下去，是不是消散的不仅仅是希瓦，还有自己所熟知的那个吉姆尼呢。自己所发誓要保护的吉姆尼，会不会因为自己而死？仅仅是这些思绪涌上心头，滕梓铭手中的以太大剑就维持不住了形态，消散在了空气中，视线也失去了焦距。就在此时此刻，被击倒在地上的希瓦的身躯突然又漂浮而起，手中的长弓破碎化为巨剑的形状，带着令人心悸的寒气对着愣神的滕梓铭劈来。

"你想死吗！"滕梓铭听到这气急败坏的怒吼，意识突然回笼，抬头只见高大的精灵族男性背影挡在自己的面前，手中漆黑的大剑架住了希瓦的冰剑，"我是怎么教你的，战斗结束前不要收起武器！"

"那是…那是吉姆尼！"听到三条极夜的训斥，滕梓铭努力地想再用以太凝成大剑，却发现自己心如乱麻，根本无法集中精神，体内的以太只能在掌心形成一层淡淡的薄雾，"你会杀了他的！"

三条极夜却对滕梓铭的呼喊充耳不闻，手臂用力格挡开希瓦的冰剑，仿佛没有看到希瓦向自己再次斩来的动作，把大剑送进了希瓦的胸口。在希瓦的胸口被贯穿的同时，冰剑也斩入了三条极夜的左肩，碎裂成千万块碎片扎入三条极夜的身体里。三条极夜咳出一口血，一个趔趄跪倒在地上，双手撑着大剑才没让自己倒在地上，抬头看着从半空中坠落的希瓦。

萦绕在希瓦身边的极寒以太终于慢慢散去，只留下一个滕梓铭万分熟悉的人族男性的身影躺倒在地。

"吉姆尼！"滕梓铭几乎是连滚带爬地跑到晕死过去的吉姆尼身边，扶起吉姆尼已经脱力的身体，余光却敏锐地捕捉到了从吉姆尼领口滑出的龙血念珠。

"滕梓铭。你听我说。"三条极夜一瘸一拐地走到滕梓铭旁边，头因为失血过多而有些晕，每走一步都仿佛踩在刀尖上一般，体内冰神大剑的碎片被肌肉牵动划出了更深的伤口，鲜血从他的衣服下摆渗了出来，却由于无尽轮回剧场极寒的天气而凝成了鲜红的冰晶。

"听你说什么？给我滚！离他远点！"滕梓铭直接对着三条极夜扔出一团由暗黑之力凝成的魔法，咬牙切齿地说，"你杀了他！"

"那不是吉姆尼。"三条极夜停下了不稳的脚步，不闪不避，硬生生地接下了滕梓铭的攻击，唇边又不受控制地溢出鲜血，让他本来就苍白的脸看起来宛如一张白纸一般，"他已经被蛮神以太精炼了，他已经不是你认识的那个吉姆尼了。"

"不可能！你看我，我就没有被精炼！"滕梓铭说。

"你有超越之力。他没有。"三条极夜只是叹了一口气，又用手背抹去了嘴角的鲜血，"而且他是伊修加德人吧，早在他被喂下龙血的那一刻起，他就已经没法回头了。"

仿佛要印证三条极夜说的话一般，昏死过去的吉姆尼睁开了双眼，空洞的双眼盯着滕梓铭，嘴里发出了尖利的笑声："少爷，滕少爷！你为何不帮助我们，帮助龙族清除掉伊修加德的罪人们！"

"吉姆尼？"滕梓铭有些疑惑地皱起了眉头，"你在说什么啊？不是你说，我能救你的吗？不是你把我叫出来，让我救你出去的吗？"

"哈哈哈哈，小少爷还是小少爷！真是一如既往地天真！曾经的我被肮脏的伊修加德正教蒙蔽了双眼，但是在听到圣女希瓦教诲的那一刻，我就得到了救赎！我已经把我的一切奉献给了圣女希瓦大人！本来如果能把你也当做祭品召唤出圣女希瓦，那就算是这位光之战士也挡不住我们！"吉姆尼大笑着，语气却越来越虚弱。

"你骗了我。"滕梓铭低声说，低垂的刘海让人看不清他的表情。三条极夜走到滕梓铭面前，忍着身上剧痛蹲下身，向滕梓铭伸出了手，说："他已经被精炼了，让我把他带回伊修加德交给异端审判局吧，他已经不是原来的他了。"

"被送到异端审判局的人会怎么样？"滕梓铭问，手默默地捏成了一个拳头。

"视情况会被处决或者关押。"三条极夜说，"我不清楚，抱歉。"

滕梓铭低头看着怀里吉姆尼狰狞的脸，苦笑着从兜里掏出一张纸，递给了三条极夜，说："这是那天在灰巢的时候他给我的。我居然相信了。我早该放弃不切实际的希望的。"

三条极夜看着破损的带着血迹的纸条，默不作声地叹了口气，只是接过后塞进了口袋里，咬着牙把自己的身体支起来，转头走向无尽轮回剧场的入口，一手捂住自己左肩上血流不止的伤口，"以太之光已经重新启动了，我已经把机工房的那几位送出去了。带上他我们撤离。"

"不必了。"滕梓铭冷硬的声音从三条极夜背后传来，惊得三条极夜转头看去，眼角只捕捉到一缕以太的光芒，随后吉姆尼就如同一个布娃娃一般倒在了地上，鲜血从他的胸口蔓延而出。滕梓铭撑起自己的身体，毫不在意地拍打了一下衣服上粘上的血迹，"我可不能容忍一个冒充他的怪物寄居在他的身体里。"

三条极夜一脸惊愕地看着突然变得冷硬的滕梓铭，还未张口说出什么话，就突然眼前一片漆黑，软软地倒了下去。

糟了，肯定是因为失血过多了。失去意识前三条极夜这么想着，隐约间似乎听到了某个死小鬼惊惶失措地喊自己名字的声音。

等到三条极夜恢复意识的时候，滕梓铭已经扛着他回到了他熟悉的庭院里。三条极夜看了看自家院子里一脸担忧的雇员，挤出一个笑容摆了摆手，示意自己没事。

"醒了？"察觉到自己背上的人的动作，滕梓铭问。

"嗯，多谢。"三条极夜叹了口气，挣扎着想从滕梓铭手里收回自己被捏的生疼的手，却被滕梓铭强硬地拽住了。

"别乱来。"滕梓铭低垂着眼帘说，一边从兜里掏出钥匙开门，"抱歉，我没有注意到你伤的那么重，对不起。"

"没事没事，小伤而已。你不用这么担心我的，我可是光之战士啊。"三条极夜想要笑着安慰滕梓铭，却又牵动了伤口，疼得他龇牙咧嘴倒吸了一口凉气。

"这种时候就不要逞强了，自己上楼去把衣服脱了，躺床上，我帮你处理伤口。"滕梓铭顺手把大剑搁到一边，撸起袖子从柜子里翻出医药用品。这可是自从滕梓铭认识三条极夜以来，他伤的最重的一次。即使三条极夜对自己说着什么没关系的自己作为光之战士这点伤还不足以致死，滕梓铭还是在看到某几处几乎深可见骨的伤口的时候耳朵忍不住抽了抽。

"是是，我知道了。"三条极夜叹了口气，虽说心里一万个不愿意，还是老老实实地把自己扒了个干干净净，只穿着一条内裤，按照滕梓铭的要求躺在自己床上。三条极夜看了看自己身上的血迹，又看了看自己身下被染红的被单，心里不由得叹了口气。清洗血迹可是噩梦，特别是在白色的任何东西上。三条极夜有些不自在地左右张望了一下，背上伤口处的血液接触被单带来的黏腻感让他有些莫名的不适。三条极夜内心开始盘算起来，不如趁着滕梓铭还没上楼，干脆找个什么地方躲起来算了。毕竟自己可真的是不太习惯接受病人一样的照顾。

然而他的小算盘才打了一半，就被突然拉开推门的滕梓铭打断了。滕梓铭也换上了平时作为幻术师的着装，手里端着一盘慢慢的医药用品，从药水到纱布一应俱全。

"先把这个喝了。"滕梓铭跪在床边，从盘子里拿出一瓶药剂，"虽说我不知道你是怎么忍得住这种疼痛的，总之这是镇痛剂，先喝下去。"

三条极夜只是挑了挑眉，就把药瓶接了过来，毫不犹豫地灌了下去。瞬间，某几处伤口的疼痛就不像之前那么刺骨了。滕梓铭应该说不愧是出生于乌尔达哈，学得一手好炼金术，配的药照三条极夜的话来说，比某些奸商卖的质量好多了。那时听到这个评论的滕梓铭没多说什么，只是低声笑了笑，第二天拿各式各样的炼金药塞爆了三条极夜家里所有的储藏柜。

滕梓铭接过空药瓶顺手丢进托盘里，随后捞出浸在水盆里的毛巾，就往三条极夜身上擦去。肩胛骨处的伤口在滕梓铭清理干净血迹以后才看得出到底伤的有多深。这个伤口几乎贯穿三条极夜的左肩，再往下一点怕是就能废了他的肩膀。滕梓铭皱着眉头把已经被鲜血染得鲜红的毛巾丢进水盆里，水盆里的清水也霎时间变得通红。滕梓铭看了一眼三条极夜还算平和的表情，知道定然是自己刚刚给他灌下的镇痛剂起了效果，摇着头叹了口气，看向伤口的眼神也变得凝重了起来。

一片片宛如玻璃碎屑的碎片插在伤口里，散发着蛮神希瓦寒冷的以太。滕梓铭从盘子上拿出一把镊子，推了推眼镜，调整了一下床头灯的角度，低头一片一片地清理起了这堆令人不快的碎片。即使是喝下了镇痛剂，每一块碎片被拔出来的时候三条极夜还是能感受到隐约的刺痛，咬着牙不让自己发出声音。

"没事的，如果真的痛就叫出声好了。"滕梓铭抬头看到三条极夜隐忍的表情，露出了一个安慰的笑，又拿出一条干毛巾擦去三条极夜身上的冷汗，"有一块碎片的位置有点难取，你躺着别动。"

三条极夜只是低声嗯了一声，就眼看着滕梓铭直接跨坐在了自己身上俯下身来拿着镊子往那块碎片探去。三条极夜只感觉到猫魅族毛茸茸的耳朵贴着自己的脖子，尾巴搭在自己光溜溜的腿上，毛茸茸的触感让他想起了某次被野生长须豹扑倒在地上的场景，不由得起了一身的鸡皮疙瘩，身体也不适地动了一下。这不动还好，一动让滕梓铭夹碎片的镊子滑了一下，好不容易取出来一半的碎片又滑回了原地。

滕梓铭气不打一处来，左手按着三条极夜的脖子，把他抬起来的头压回床上，磨着牙贴着三条极夜的耳朵说道："别！动！你再动信不信我把碎片全部插回去。"

三条极夜的喉结滚了滚，却因为被滕梓铭掐住了喉咙，只发出了模糊的嗯嗯声。滕梓铭叹了口气，膝盖顶上他的腹部，左手松开了三条极夜的脖子，转而用手肘压住了他的锁骨处，右手一个用力一口气把最后一块碎片拽了出来。随着这最后一块碎片出来的，是被碎片堵住的鲜血，一直强忍着不发出声音的三条极夜也忍不住低声哼了一声。看着伤口里涌出来的鲜血，滕梓铭眼疾手快地丢了一个幻术短暂封住了伤口，随手把镊子和碎片都丢到托盘里，拿出一个浸在药水里的棉球对着伤口直接拍了上去。

"自己按着，血止住之前别松手。"滕梓铭拽过三条极夜的右手，覆盖在伤口上的棉球上说。滕梓铭从三条极夜身上爬下来，拿起干毛巾擦了一把自己脸上的汗。取碎渣这种事情比他想象中还要费神。而且从自己取出的这些碎片残留的以太来看，冰神的以太还大量地残留在上面，要是放在普通人身上，估计早就被精炼了吧。

"辛苦你了。"三条极夜躺在床上，侧过脸去看着滕梓铭低垂的侧脸。滕梓铭从一个纸袋里摸出一卷纱布，在自己手上缠了几圈后，就贴了过来熟练地往三条极夜的肩膀上打绷带。听到三条极夜的话，滕梓铭只是摇了摇头，低着头什么都没说。

"我说，你那一下可打我打的有点疼啊。"三条极夜叹了口气，笑着看向天花板，右手还放在左肩的创口上。滕梓铭打绷带的手顿了一下，随后死死的捏住了三条极夜的右手，用力之大让三条极夜一愣，感觉自己的手骨都要被他捏碎了。

"怎么了？我可没有怪你的意思。"三条极夜转过头去看着滕梓铭，意外的发现不知道何时，滕梓铭的鼻尖上已经有了一滴泪珠挂着，肩膀也不住的颤抖着。滕梓铭从来没有在自己面前哭过。从自己把他从异端者营地捡回来的那一天开始，滕梓铭一直是温和平静的，就算是身上受了再重的伤，就算是被自己在训练里揍得晕过去，就算是在刚才亲手杀死了被精炼的吉姆尼的时候，三条极夜能从他脸上看到的只有冷漠和隐忍。三条极夜稍微动了动右手，想要从滕梓铭的桎梏中挣脱出来，却无奈的发现自己实在是有些脱力，完全比不过滕梓铭的力气。三条极夜于是用腾出来的左手拽过托盘上的毛巾，递给滕梓铭："来，有话好好说。别哭了。"

回应三条极夜的是滕梓铭突然的一个吻。这一个吻并不算得上温柔，而更近乎于猛兽暴力的撕咬。猫魅族比别族稍长的小尖牙抵着三条极夜的嘴唇，随着他有些暴力的动作，轻微的刺痛感不时地传进三条极夜的脑内。一时间三条极夜不知道对这样的一个突然的吻到底是回应好还是咬断这个家伙的舌头好，于是就愣在了当场任由滕梓铭的舌头在自己嘴里乱来。带着小倒刺的舌头擦过他的口腔内壁，带着一股淡淡的血腥气。伴随着撕咬一般的吻，三条极夜似乎恍惚间听到了滕梓铭低声的啜泣声，也不由自主地有些笨拙地回应起了这个略微暴力的吻。不知道何时自己的脸颊也已经被滕梓铭的泪水打湿，一时间就连三条极夜自己都以为自己也留下了眼泪。

"对不起。"滕梓铭喘了一口气，从三条极夜的嘴上离开，埋头窝进三条极夜的颈窝里，不住的颤抖着。三条极夜挣扎着把自己的手抽出来，安抚着拍着滕梓铭的背。

"我不该不告诉你就自己去的。为什么呢？明明是那么明显的陷阱，为什么我就没有意识到？"滕梓铭闷声说，手中握着的一块冰神大剑的碎片刺穿了掌心，鲜血顺着碎片流下。三条极夜按着滕梓铭的手顿了顿，一时间也不知道该说什么，只是安静的听着滕梓铭说，毫不在意滕梓铭越来越暴力的动作。

"其实我也早就知道了吉姆尼已经被精炼了。但是我就是放不下我心里的那个侥幸的想法。我在想，万一他没有被精炼呢？万一我从他身上感觉到的莫名的以太是错觉呢？万一吉姆尼的心智足够坚定能摆脱蛮神的精炼呢？"滕梓铭的尖牙蹭着三条极夜脖子上的伤口，抽噎着说着，"然而我错了。不是所有人都像我一样幸运。那个身体还是他的身体，但是他的灵魂已经被蛮神扭曲了。所以我才选择杀了他。这是我能为他做的最后的事情。"

"我这条命是偷来的。"滕梓铭苦笑了一声，舌尖触上了三条极夜的长耳尖，慢悠悠的舔舐了起来，"我本来在被灌下龙血的时候就应该已经死了。但是我遇到了你。是你救了我。我这条命都是你给的。"

"没有那样的事，我算不上救你。"三条极夜皱起了眉头，却被耳尖传来的酥麻的感觉激得倒吸了一口气。

"算不上？算不上？是你给我暗黑骑士之证，是你教我怎么成为一个合格的暗黑骑士，是你在我头脑发热独自行动的时候跑来救我，是你为我挡下希瓦的那一剑！"滕梓铭架起身子，鼻尖贴着三条极夜的鼻尖，死死地盯着三条极夜的双眼，"这还不算救了我吗？我又干了什么？"

"我他妈在你重伤的时候，用你教我的暗黑骑士的力量，攻击了你！"滕梓铭嘶吼着对着三条极夜说，眼里的泪水终于是绷不住落在了三条极夜的脸上。

三条极夜伸手拿毛巾抹掉滕梓铭脸上的泪水，轻声说："你不用自责了，你没事，我也没事。被我带进去的天钢机工房的所有人都没事。这已经是最好的结果了。"

滕梓铭没再说什么，只是一把抱住了三条极夜，放声哭了出来。三条极夜叹了一口气，把滕梓铭揽进怀里，右手轻轻地揉着滕梓铭的头。就算是小少爷也有这样绷不住的时候啊。三条极夜这么想着，把滕梓铭抱得更紧了一些。

三条极夜揉了揉还有些酸胀的腰，视线不住地瞟向一脸若无其事的滕梓铭，又看了看自己手中的盖博尔格，然后有些无奈的把盖博尔格插回了雪地里。

"多谢你来陪我还这把长枪。"三条极夜叹了口气说，眼神游离着并没有直接看着滕梓铭。库尔扎斯的风如同往常一样的寒冷，呼啸着卷走了他的声音。

"不，算不上什么，反正我也刚好该回家了。"滕梓铭稍微抖了一下耳朵抖落了落在耳尖的雪花，拍了拍背上的背包说，"这段时间真是多谢你的照顾了。"

"确实如同你猜的那样，我并不是真正的光之战士。"三条极夜看着寒风卷起盖博尔格上绑着的布条，低声说，"我只是一个中途接手的倒霉蛋而已。只不过对着这柄长枪立下了誓言，因此被绑定上了这个身份。"

"那么，原来的光之战士是一位敖龙族女性吧，三条极夜是她的名字。"滕梓铭仰头看着三条极夜的侧脸说。

"你是怎么？"三条极夜一愣，随即又想起了什么，"你用超越之力看到的？"

滕梓铭点了点头，把背包往背上送了送："只是看到了一部分而已。当然我更希望你能亲口告诉我到底发生了什么。"

"等以后有机会再说吧。倒是有件事我必须要告诉你。"三条极夜摇了摇头，神色凝重地说。

"说吧，什么事？别告诉我你要跟我抱怨你是直男。"滕梓铭耸了耸肩，意味深长地看了三条极夜的腰一眼。

"对不起。我一直在利用你。"三条极夜说，"我把你当做诱饵用来引出那些异端者。我放吉姆尼走也是因为他是诱饵。我以为我能保护好你，事实是我太自大了。"

滕梓铭的尾巴略微摆了摆，眼神示意三条极夜继续说下去。

"收你做我的学生也是我的私心。一半是因为确实能救你，一半是因为如果异端者知道被他们灌下龙血的你还活着，还成为了暗黑骑士，一定会想方设法找上门来把你带走。"三条极夜默默握紧了拳头，"可是我后来后悔了。我觉得我不应该拿你的性命开玩笑。"

"呵，现在说这个有什么意义吗。"滕梓铭听到这里，举起手挡在三条极夜的嘴上，制止了他继续说下去，"我要走了，父亲乌尔达哈的生意没我可不行。你以为你这么说出来了我就会原谅你吗？"

"我不期望能够得到你的原谅，但是…"三条极夜一把抓住滕梓铭的手腕说。

"没有什么可是。我把你当做我最敬爱的老师，你呢？你已经没有什么好辩解的了。"滕梓铭挣开三条极夜的手，把背包甩在背后转头就走，"再见。"

三条极夜看着风雪中离开的滕梓铭的背影，张了张嘴，想要喊什么，却什么话都没有说出口。


	12. 无心之剑 尾声

"所以那个家伙到底会跑到哪里去啊？"夜繁霜不耐烦地挠了挠头，精心打理的发型上也翘起了几根呆毛。不过这现在并不是她关注的重点。她现在最心烦的事莫过于拂晓血盟突然找她让她去通知一下那位光之战士关于多玛的一些事情的进展。而这个该死的光之战士，名为三条极夜的男性精灵族，她的小队的黑骑，已经两周不见了踪影，就连小队的房屋都没回去过。夜繁霜也知道三条极夜这家伙最喜欢的还是猫在伊修加德帮助伊修加德的人民，自己也有经营一个白银乡的民宿，然而这次最过分的是，就算自己已经把伊修加德翻了个底朝天，把他的民宿里里外外扫了一遍，却是没有发现三条极夜的一丝踪迹。

夜繁霜生气地踢开地上的一块小石头，对着手上的地图研究起来。这是她最后找的区域了，乌尔达哈。要是这里还找不到那个光之战士，恐怕只剩下最后的杀手锏了，找大国防联军发布对他的通缉令什么的…夜繁霜叹了口气，收起了手里的地图。

穿过白玉小巷，乌尔达哈最繁华的蓝玉大街国际市场出现在夜繁霜的眼前。当下正是正午，也是一天之中蓝玉大街国际市场比较繁忙的时间。街上的人摩肩接踵，时不时有强壮的鲁加族男性搬运着沉重的箱子在人群中穿行。烈日下不少人早已是汗流浃背，但是这却丝毫没有降低商人们吆喝的声音。夜繁霜小心翼翼地在人群中穿梭，四处张望着。在这么多人的地方找三条极夜，可真算不上什么容易事。不过换个角度来想想，三条极夜是男性精灵族，在乌尔达哈这个拉拉菲尔族为主要种族的国家，应该找起来不会那么麻烦。夜繁霜抹了一把脸上的汗，眯着眼看着周围的小摊小贩。得亏自己是适应白天生活的逐日之民，不然要是护月之民，怕是眼镜都要被乌尔达哈的烈日晃瞎。

就在夜繁霜有些想要放弃的时候，一个穿着白色衬衫背着大剑的熟悉的高大背影撞入了她的眼帘。三条极夜正站在一个摊位前，跟店里的一位黑发的男性猫魅族说着什么。夜繁霜敏感的意识到似乎这不是她该打断他的事情的时候，于是悄悄地躲在一旁，猫魅族的耳朵竖了起来，生怕漏听一句什么关键对话。

"所以我说了，那件事情是我对不起你！"三条极夜对着黑发的猫魅族说，情绪激动地手撑到了桌子上，"滕梓铭，你能不能不要再生气躲着我了？"

"我没有躲着你。"滕梓铭并没有抬头看向三条极夜，依然低头写着账目，顺手推了推镜片，对三条极夜旁边的一位拉拉菲尔族女性笑了一下，说道，"您好，您订购的东方珍珠耳环已经到店了，总计2000金币，谢谢。"

"你还说你没有躲我！"三条极夜咬牙切齿地对着滕梓铭说，若不是因为这里是熙熙攘攘的大街，三条极夜怕是已经拔出了大剑抵在滕梓铭脖子上了，"我来来回回来乌尔达哈找了你多少次？每次要么是你那个长得跟你贼像的哥哥出来打发我，要么是那个猫老头！这次好不容易找到你了你还对我爱理不理。我知道我错了，我不该那样对你，也请你能不能像个男人一样别小肚鸡肠的？"

滕梓铭接过拉拉菲尔手里的金币，双手把一个精美的盒子递给了她，挥手对拉拉菲尔族女士告别，继续低着头查着账本说："这句话应该是我说才对。就算你是光之战士大人，拯救伊修加德的英雄阁下，解放多玛和阿拉米格的救世主，前苍天之龙骑士，你也不应该为了这种事情堵在我店门口打扰我做生意。"滕梓铭合上账本，重重地把账本摔在旁边从抽屉里拿出下一本，脸上却是没有什么表情，继续不咸不淡地说："你以为我真是什么娇生惯养的小少爷么，很多生意我都要亲自去跑的。哪能天天闷在乌尔达哈发霉？"

"好，就算我不打扰你生意，你能不能原谅我？你现在这又算什么，让我猜你脸色？"三条极夜无视周围人看向自己充满崇拜和惊讶的目光，继续逼问着滕梓铭。

"您好，水晶是吗？请放到那边的角落里的那一叠箱子旁边。尾款会在今天下午划到你们商会的账目上的，谢谢。"滕梓铭抬头对着从三条极夜旁边的鲁加族搬运工说，丝毫没有理会已经在暴怒边缘的三条极夜。

"滕梓铭！你到底有没有听我说话！"三条极夜一个气急，一把拽过滕梓铭手里的笔，按在桌子上。出乎三条极夜意料的，滕梓铭只是无奈的笑了一笑，然后抬头看了他一眼，缓缓地把手中的账本合上，摘下了架在鼻梁下的眼镜。

"真是跟你交流困难。我说过了啊，我这次回来是为了照顾我父亲的生意而已。"滕梓铭站了起来，一把拽过三条极夜的衣领，对着三条极夜惊愕的脸，温柔地吻上了三条极夜的唇，"我怎么会对你生气呢？"

一时间店铺旁边的人的动作都停滞住了。原本吵吵嚷嚷的市场里，却能清晰地听到亲吻的声音。不知过了过久，两人的唇瓣才分开来。滕梓铭看上去还游刃有余，三条极夜的呼吸已经变得有些急促了。

"所以我想，你来找我不止是来确认我是不是还在生你气吧，总该有更重要的事？来，说来听听。"滕梓铭笑着勾住三条极夜的下巴，贴着他的耳朵轻声问道，丝毫不在意三条极夜的脸颊已经涨得通红。

从店铺后摸出来的一位和滕梓铭长得十分相似的猫魅族男性看着滕梓铭摇着头叹了口气，拿过滕梓铭丢在一边的账本，招呼起了店铺门口排着大队的客人，腰间的长剑和背上的坚盾在乌尔达哈的烈日下反射出了耀眼的光芒。

夜繁霜激动地捂住了嘴巴，眼睛里也兴奋地闪着光芒。

嘿，我就说这个三条极夜是个基。夜繁霜这么想着，手上的来自拂晓血盟的信件都被揉的皱皱巴巴了。


End file.
